Le Cronache di Dunwall: l'Interregno
by JokerandHarley4Ever
Summary: Dopo l'incoronazione di Emily e l'assoluzione di Corvo, per Dunwall si prospetta una nuova Età dell'Oro. Seguite Emily e Corvo nei giorni successivi alla sconfitta finale di Havelock e scoprite come Emily riuscirà a gestire il regno. Basato sul Finale a Caos Basso.
1. Capitolo 1: La riunione

Corvo prese un'altra abbondante boccata d'aria fuori dalla finestra della Dunwall Tower.

In lontananza il fiume Wrenhaven scorreva placidamente mentre una lunga fila di carri passava di fianco ad esso, testimone lampante di come il loro lavoro non fosse ancora finito.

Egli ricordava ancora quel che era successo negli ultimi mesi: subito dopo l'incoronazione di Emily Kaldwin, figlia dell'amata e defunta Imperatrice Jessamine Kaldwin, l'aria di terrore, malattia e morte, che aveva caratterizzato sia la Reggenza del Capospia di Corte Hiram Burrows che quello più breve dell'Ammiraglio Havelock, si era rapidamente dissolta, e mentre Piero Joplin e Anton Sokolov, le due menti più brillanti e intelligenti dell'Impero (e forse di tutto il mondo finora noto), creavano finalmente una - a lungo attesa - cura dalla peste, Emily si metteva d'impegno per ricostruire tutto ciò che era stato distrutto dalla malattia. Sotto alla sua giovane ma già saggia guida parecchi distretti erano stati ripuliti e curati dall'epidemia mentre gli allagamenti venivano prosciugati, gli incendi spenti, i ratti sterminati col fuoco o con le armi, palazzi e case in rovina venivano ricostruiti pronti a accogliere nuovi inquilini provenienti da tutta Gristol venuti a ripopolare la città semideserta e le bande di ladri, assassini e tagliagole che bazzicavano nei distretti abbandonati venivano progressivamente catturate, distrutte o spinte a ritirarsi. Allo stesso tempo il pesante controllo militare aggressivo sulla popolazione e l'ordine civile imposto dall'ex Lord Reggente veniva un poco alla volta allentato (e alla fine sospeso) mano a mano che la situazione nei distretti diminuiva di gravità. Tutti oramai erano concordi che il peggio fosse parte del passato e che per Dunwall e per tutto l'Impero Insulare si profilasse una nuova grande Età dell'Oro sotto la guida illuminata di Emily la Saggia.

Tuttavia anche ora che Piero e Sokolov lavoravano assieme, la peste era ancora dilagante per numerosi quartieri della città e il vaccino che essi avevano inventato, sebbene fosse oramai già ampiamente diffuso tra la popolazione, non era ancora sufficiente. Sokolov continuava a dire che se avesse avuto i mezzi di cui disponeva quando era al servizio del Lord Reggente avrebbe potuto perfezionare e produrre l'antidoto molto più velocemente e in quantità maggiori di quanto avessero mai avuto finora, ma Emily aveva proibito nella maniera più assoluta al Medico Regio la possibilità di poter nuovamente fare esperimenti sui suoi sudditi, sebbene non avesse mancato di notare il possibile utilizzo di tale minaccia come "espediente".

A tal proposito, era ora di tornare da Sua Maestà. Mentre il Protettore Reale di Dunwall si dirigeva a grandi passi verso l'attuale Studio/Sala del Trono dell'Imperatrice, gli venne in mente l'attuale clima politico che serpeggiava in città: Emily era ancora a rischio, anche con Campbell marchiato come eretico, i fratelli Pendelton intrappolati nella loro stessa cava, Lady Boyle nelle mani di Lord Brisby e Hiram ed Havelock rinchiusi nella prigione di Coldrige. I nobili e gli aristocratici della città, classi trattate durante l'effimero regno del Capospia come dorate salamandre, non avevano smesso con i loro intrighi, con ogni casata, famiglia o nobile che cospirava per occupare nel minor tempo possibile i posti lasciasti vuoti nei due precedenti regimi. Corvo li vedeva quasi ogni giorno pomposi ed arroganti fino al midollo, fieri della loro ricchezza e del proprio blasone, mentre venivano in visita alla nuova imperatrice, ognuno promettendo favori vuoti, speranzosi di ottenere il sostegno di Emily alla propria casata o contro i propri avversari. In fondo per loro non era cambiato nulla: il regime era sempre lo stesso, erano solo cambiate le facce a cui inchinarsi davanti.

Ma stavolta le cose non potevano più tornare come prima, erano cambiate troppe cose: la peste aveva colpito in modo pesante il cuore dell'impero e anche nel migliore dei casi ci sarebbero voluti mesi, se non anni, a ristabilire pienamente e nel modo più efficiente le relazioni tra le regioni più disparate. La gente aveva colto al balzo la possibilità di testare il giovane governo di Emily. Alcuni vedevano la possibilità di deporre una bambina ed imporre se stessi come nuovi Lord Reggenti, altri quella (più realisticamente realizzabile) di diventare consiglieri e governare usandola come fantoccio. Nessuno in realtà sapeva che l'Imperatrice, la signora assoluta di Dunwall, la massima autorità di tutto l'Impero, la figura più importante di tutto il mondo fosse in realtà una pura e semplice bambina di undici anni fragile e spaventata che passava la notte a piangere. Tutti credevano che Emily piangesse per le sofferenze del proprio popolo, per il male che avveniva all'impero, per il peso della corona e delle sue numerosissime responsabilità e per le tante difficili prove che doveva subire ogni giorno. Solo un ristretto numero di persone sapeva che in realtà Emily piangeva tanto amaramente per la morte della madre, uccisa davanti ai suoi occhi, un evento che aveva tolto allo stesso tempo ad Emily madre, sicurezza e innocenza, proiettandola in un mondo di adulti spietato e cinico, dove lei era solo uno strumento nelle mani di strateghi più grandi di lei. Corvo e Callista, assieme a tutti coloro che avevano conosciuto Emily da vicino durante i giorni della Cospirazione dei Lealisti, avevano sempre avuto la massima cura di supportarla in quei momenti difficili: Corvo aveva letteralmente perso il conto delle volte in cui Emily si era recata di nascosto in camera sua chiedendogli di poter dormire in sua compagnia e spesso anche Callista era stata costretta a passare le nottate a tranquillizzare la piccola raccontandole fiabe antiche per facilitarle il sonno.

Si fermò davanti alla porta della sala del trono. Ricontrollò mentalmente l'orario: ora che era divenuta Imperatrice la sua agenda era sempre piena di lezioni, lavori da imperatrici e doveri a cui dover adempiere. La mattina dopo essersi alzata Emily faceva la sua reale colazione (e guai ai cuochi se si dimenticavano della sua pietanza preferita), dopodiché, dopo un breve periodo libero di un ora, iniziava la sua tipica giornata di studi con Callista, e Emily stessa aveva finito con ammettere che ora trovava le lezioni molto più facili da seguire non dovendo più stare tutto il giorno nascosti in un vecchio pub abbandonato facendo attenzione a non essere scoperti dalla milizia. Successivamente dopo il reale pranzo Emily teneva udienza, ascoltava il Parlamento, passando in rassegna reparti della milizia e/o edifici pubblici, officiava alle cerimonie e teneva udienza nei confronti di chiunque volesse andare da lei a chiedere il suo onorevole giudizio sui prpri casi. Ovviamente i nobili e i ricchi cercavano di far passare i loro casi come i più importanti ma con una mossa senza precedenti mai stata tentata finora nella storia di Dunwall Emily aveva aperto anche alle classi meno abbienti come i commercianti, gli stranieri non nativi di Dunwall o la brava gente comune. I nobili erano rimasti visibilmente disgustati da una tale decisione, rifiutando nel modo più assoluto di mescolarsi alla cosiddetta "plebaglia" ma naturalmente si guardavano bene dal dire una cosa del genere davanti a lei.

In effetti sin dall'inizio il governo di Emily si era dimostrato nei rapporti con la popolazione contrario alle preferenze del Lord Reggente: Emily aveva espresso sin da subito il suo impegno nei confronti del popolo e nel farlo non esitava a farne carico sulle classi privilegiate. I nobili, i ricchi, i benestanti e tutti color che fino a quel momento avevano vissuto nel lusso e nella sicurezza si erano ritrovati all'improvviso l'onore e l'onere di dover provvedere alla ricostruzione della loro città dal punto di vista economico. Il primo atto ufficiale del governo di Emily era stata una particolare riforma fiscale che stabiliva che i fondi per la ricostruzione di Dunwall sarebbero stati appannaggio esclusivo delle famiglie più ricche della città, le quali sarebbero state costrette a sborsare fino al 30/40 % delle proprie entrate mensili fino alla fine delle operazioni di recupero cittadino. Chi cercava di sottrarsi al proprio dovere o tentava di consegnare meno del dovuto rischiava il sequestro totale dei propri beni. Allo stesso tempo erano stati emanati numerosi decreti di interesse pubblico per prevenire l'ulteriore diffusione della peste sia per ridurre il degrado pubblico, come la mobilitazione obbligatoria per ogni individuo sano attualmente privo di lavoro nelle squadre di manovalanza o la costituzione di ospedali stradali pubblici per le vittime della peste. Molti nobili naturalmente avevano protestato, arrivando perfino a contestare la legittimità di un governo guidato da una bambina, ma guai maggiori erano stati evitati grazie a Corvo, il quale anche senza la sua spada sarebbe stato in grado di farsi ubbidire da una banda di Cappellai, e al rapido intervento dei membri della Milizia lì presenti avevano fatto capire ai nobili che non era una semplice "bambina".

Rifletté mentalmente sulla situazione: nonostante ora Emily fosse amata e benvoluta praticamente da quasi tutta la popolazione di Dunwall, i pettegolezzi su di lei non mancavano (soprattutto grazie agli aristocratici i quali, per vendicarsi, erano ben noti usare lingue mordaci e maldicenze). Né mancavano sulla sua persona: alcuni trovavano da obbiettare sul fatto che fosse stato il Protettore Reale non solo di una, ma ben di _due_ imperatrici. Altri lo condannavano ancora per l'assassinio di Jessamine. Altri ancora di essere addirittura il padre di Emily. E il gossip peggiorò quando riprese ufficialmente il suo posto di Lord Protettore, ed Emily cominciò a chiedergli consiglio costantemente. Scelse di non rispondere a nessuna di tali voci. Il suo servizio poteva essere stato al servizio dell'Imperatrice, ma la sua lealtà era alla bambina che in quel momento era seduta su quel trono.

Aprì la porta con estrema delicatezza. All'interno l'enorme tavolo era ricoperto di mappe geografiche e commerciali, libri aperti con segnalibri posti per evitare che si richiudessero, diagrammi e rapporti indicanti le principali tratte commerciali dentro e fuori la città e degli spostamenti all'interno delle mura. Emily era in piedi davanti al suo trono e fissava le mappe con aria pensierosa. Accanto a lei Callista attendeva ordini mentre una mezza dozzina di guardie e membri della Milizia che fino a un momento prima tenevano d'occhio al stanza con aria austera, appena videro Corvo entrare, iniziarono a ritirarsi ordinatamente fuori dalla stanza: l'Imperatrice era con il suo Lord Protettore ora, la loro presenza non era più necessaria.

"Quindi da quanto ho capito la peste ha potuto diffondersi così facilmente in città grazie a queste primarie linee di viaggio?"

Callista annui "Sì, Vostra Maestà." A quelle parole Emily la fissò.

"Callista, ho già detto che puoi risparmiarti di chiamarmi così in privato."

"Ne sono a conoscenza lady Emily, ma continuerò ad usarlo affinché possa fare l'abitudine a sentirsi chiamare così."

Questa battuta fece comparire un sorriso sul volto del Protettore Reale. Nonostante i numerosi tentativi di Emily di poter continuare a mantenere un linguaggio informale (perlomeno quando non c'erano ficcanaso in ascolto) Callista continuava ad agire nel modo che secondo lei avrebbe istruito meglio la giovane monarca. Così chiunque altro. Anche Corvo oramai si riferiva quasi esclusivamente a lei come "Vostra Grazia" o nomignoli simili, pur sapendo benissimo che Emily ora era la sua Imperatrice ma nel profondo del suo cuore lei sarebbe sempre rimasta la bimba con cui adorava giocare a nascondino nei suoi momenti liberi.

"Beh, io penso che se davvero la peste si è diffusa attraverso queste rotte, avrebbe senso fare in modo che la cura di Piero e Anton sia condivisa attraverso queste stesse strade"

"Ma Maestà, anche se riuscissimo a farlo, non riusciremmo a curare la gente alla stessa velocità con cui si ammalava. A meno che naturalmente non potessimo far diffondere la cura dai ratti … Maestà?" fece Callista notando lo sguardo sognante di Emily, nuovamente persa tra i suoi pensieri.

"Oh, scusami Callista, stavo solo pensando alla possibilità che i nostri due filosofi naturali locali potessero organizzare qualcosa di simile. Comunque credo che sarà meglio fissare un incontro con il generale Curnow e gli altri comandanti militari della Milizia per stabilire al meglio la distribuzione della cura da parte della Milizia. Se Burrows si è avvalso di tali piste per diffondere la peste, io potrò usarle per liberarci di essa."

"Come desidera, vostra Altezza Reale. Gli invierò subito un messaggio chiedendogli di incontrarvi il prima possibile."

Corvo notò un luccichio di orgoglio negli occhi di Callista mentre si allontanava per riferire a chi di dovere gli ordini dell'imperatrice. Pensò che fosse per il fatto che il suo zio, l'ex capitano Curnow, ora occupasse un'alta posizione di potere e fiducia come Comandante della Milizia di Dunwall. Aveva dovuto dare ragione a Callista, suo zio era davvero un eccellente uomo. Ispirava fiducia negli uomini che comandava e buona volontà nelle persone che aiutava a servire e proteggere. Il fatto che era riuscito a gestire situazioni difficili da una parte e le minacce o tangenti dei nobili da un'altra era già di per sé un fatto impressionante.

Ma poi si rese subito conto che in realtà l'orgoglio di Callista non era suo zio. Era Emily, la sua imperatrice e sua studente. Lo zelo con cui quella bimba cercava di aiutare gli altri era un' esperienza entusiasmante. Il popolo guardava a Emily come la loro guida, ed Emily guardava a Callista come alla sua insegnante.

Corvo si fece avanti "Mi scusi, Sua Altezza, ma avrei bisogno di…"

"… fare rapporto sulla situazione cittadina giornaliera come ti avevo chiesto. Certo! Allora Corvo, che mi dici?" fece Emily scattando in piedi per poi rimettersi subito sdraiata sul suo tronetto con l'aria di chi ascolta.

"Beh, i lavori di ristrutturazione urbana e riqualificazione delle infrastrutture nel Distretto Legale e nel Distretto dei Mattatoi procedono a gonfie vele e Lord Jack Ramsey assicura che gli impianti che ha appena rilevato e gli altri torneranno in piena efficienza entro una settimana. Il Distretto del Vecchio Porto è anch'esso a buon punto e presto potrà ospitare nuove masse di immigrati venuti a colonizzare la città. Per quanto invece riguarda il Distretto della Distilleria, le guardie hanno messo in sicurezza la distilleria clandestina della banda di Slackjaw e hanno catturato numerosi membri della sua banda, tuttavia riferiscono che la situazione è ancora abbastanza caotica e vi sono ancora schermaglie occasionali con molti membri della gang. Chiedono rinforzi sia in uomini freschi sia in sistemi di sicurezza di Sokolov per poter mettere in sicurezza la zona."

"Accordati. Per gli uomini ricordami di accennarne all'incontro col Generale Curnow e per quanto riguarda la tecnologia di sicurezza … beh, possiamo riciclarne un po' di quella che Sokolov aveva approntato per il Lord Reggente. Se non erro oggi abbiamo tolto la quarantena ad altri sette quartieri."

"A dire il vero sarebbero otto, Emily " disse Corvo concedendo alla bimba davanti a sé un po' di tanto amato tono personale "e prevedono di essere una cinquantina entro la fine della settimana"

"Eccellente. Prendi le adeguate misure con Sokolov per assicurarti che i materiali arrivino riforniti e funzionanti, ah, e magari chiedi se al tutto può aggiungerci un paio dei suoi nuovi archi stordenti, sono sicuro che Curnow imparerà prestissimo ad apprezzarli."

"Sarà fatto Maestà!"

"Ti ho detto di non chiamarmi … Bah, lasciamo perdere Corvo. Continua col rapporto."

"Sokolov e Piero hanno fatto un'ispezione al Distretto Sommerso e ritengono di poter progettare uno speciale sistema di pompe per prosciugarlo e renderlo nuovamente abitabile. Tuttavia avvertono che ci vorranno fondi numerosi e risorse non inferiori, e che probabilmente serviranno almeno tre mesi solo per prosciugarne la metà."

"Al momento ritengo sia meglio concentrare i nostri sforzi nel recuperare i distretti meglio abitabili per l'immediato presente. Anche se l'idea non è male, sarà meglio pensarci un po' su."

"Per quanto invece riguarda l'ex Distretto di Drapers Ward, ci fanno sapere che servirà un massiccio impegno militare per rendere nuovamente sicura la zona. E' vero che le Anguille Morte se ne sono andate e che i Cappellai hanno perso molto terreno (soprattutto grazie all'abilità del Generale Curnow), ma riferiscono anche che la zona sembra ancora un immenso campo di battaglia. Chiedono anche loro rinforzi."

"Li avranno. Qualche novità sul nostro nuovo Procuratore Distrettuale?"

"Il giovanotto è stato molto attivo nel periodo dopo al su nomina. Risulta sia il contrario del non rimpianto Arnold Timsh sia nei mezzi che nelle idee. Nelle ultime tre settimane ha inchiodato tre grossi commercianti legati al mercato nero e una famiglia aristocratica che si è arricchita grazie alla peste."

"Però. Ricordami di mandargli una mia personale lettera di encomio per il lavoro fatto con l'augurio di non fermarsi qui. Altro?

"I lavori di disinfestazione nelle fogne proseguono a pieno ritmo. Squadre di uomini della Milizia e personale medico assieme a civili reclutati pattugliano le fogne catturando ogni piangente che trovano e incenerendo tutti i ratti che vedono. Secondo la teoria di Piero, ciò ridurrebbe la diffusione della peste del 50% in due mesi. Tuttavia sembra che le squadre siano insufficienti, dovremmo trovare un modo efficace per fare in modo che un braccio di fogne spazzato resti spazzato dopo che i nostri hanno finito di lavorarci."

"Questo sarà uno dei punti su cui sarà meglio discutere alla prossima riunione del Parlamento. Poi?"

"Poi c'è l'ennesima lista di proposte nobiliari di legge che dovete vedere, esaminare e decidere se approvare, la lista di funzioni a cui dovrete partecipare oggi, quella dei casi che dovrete amministrare …

"Noia, noia, noia, noia!" Sbotttò Emily fisicamente seccata, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia "Perché tutte le cose che un'imperatrice deve fare ogni giorno sono così noiose? Perché non mi posso occupare di scherma, storia della navigazione o mostri?"

"Beh piccola, ammetto che ciò che un'imperatrice deve fare non sia sempre né piacevole né facile da fare. Tuttavia è dovere dell'imperatrice fare il suo dovere così come ognuno fa il suo, e se nessuno facesse più il proprio dovere ci sarebbe il caos! Inoltre" disse Corvo avvicinando la propria bocca all'orecchio di Emily "anche tua madre era solita avere momenti come quello che tu stai avendo adesso. Sai come li sistemava? Si fermava cinque minuti, s'alzava dalla sua seggiola, andava alla finestra e prendeva una bella boccata d'aria fresca. Poi contemplava la città, si ricordava di tutto quello che doveva essere fatto e si rimetteva al lavoro"

Emily si avvicinò a Corvo a sua volta "Però scommetto che lei non ha mai avuto a che fare con formalità noiose e nobili con la puzza sotto il naso"

Corvo uscì lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina "Se tu sapessi Emily, se tu sapessi!"


	2. Capitolo 2: Cena

La giornata dell'Imperatrice Emily si trascinò lentamente per tutto il pomeriggio. Corvo credeva che a un certo punto l'avrebbe vista crollare addormentata, tanto era il lavoro a cui fu sottoposta quel giorno: udienze, proposte di legge, i soliti nobili venuti a lamentarsi, rapporti dalla Milizia, dall'Abbazia dell'Uomo Qualunque, avvisi di Sokolov, lettere da tutta Dunwall e anche da varie regioni dell'Impero, dispacci ufficiali dalle altre nazioni e piani regolatori! Infine vennero le prime luci della sera e con esse arrivò per la piccola Neo-Imperatrice l'ora di cena. Corvo portò la piccola verso la sala da pranzo mentre cinque assistenti coordinati da Callista riferivano i risultati dell'immenso lavoro durato fino a pochi attimi prima ai rispettivi corrispondenti.

La sala da pranzo imperiale era davvero gigantesca: situata in un ala della Dunwall Tower, era stata usata da Jessamine Kaldwin e tutti gli imperatori che l'avevano preceduta da quando era stata costruita. Le pareti erano di un pacchianissimo giallo dorato mentre il soffitto era di colore blu scuro con numerosissime scene di caccia alle balene. Al centro della stanza vi era un lungo tavolo di colore bianco attorno al quale si diceva potessero pranzare assieme cinquanta fra le personalità più importanti dell'Impero. Sulla parete opposta a una delle estremità del tavolo vi erano due porte che, attraverso un ampio corridoio, collegavano la sala da pranzo alle cucine, dove ventiquattr'ore su ventiquattro i migliori cuochi di tutto l'Impero Insulare lavoravano pur di soddisfare il raffinato palato e il reale appetito di Sua Maestà l'Imperatrice. Emily stessa aveva ammesso che forse i piatti preparati erano troppo raffinati (almeno per lei). Corvo non sapeva se darle ragione o no. Nel suo ruolo di protettore Reale era tenuto, fra le altre cose, ad assaggiare gli stessi piatti che l'Imperatrice avrebbe poi dovuto mangiare. Ricordava bene il primo giorno che aveva assaggiato la cucina delle Torre: l'eccesso di spezie l'aveva mandato nel caos più totale e aveva fatto ridere Jessamine per giorni. Ora dopo tanto tempo si era abituato ma continuava sempre a tenere vicino un abbondante brocca piena d'acqua nel caso.

a sinistra, usualmente riservato a Callista, quella sera rimase vuoto. Naturalmente, Callista si era decisa a trattenersi qualche ora in più sul lavoro per sfoltire un po' di compiti difficili per Emily. Tipico di una persona come lei. Corvo era rimasto molto stupito dalla forza di volontà di Callista, sembrava proprio la madre di Emily a carattere. Ma più umile.

Emily alzo il campanello d'argento che aveva davanti al piatto e lo suonò tre volte. Per i cuochi che riuscivano a sentirlo significava che gli ospiti erano pronti e potevano iniziare a portare le vivande in tavola. Due camerieri entrarono dopo una decina di minuti portando un gigantesco vassoio sopra cui uno squalo condito con arance e limoni giaceva possente. Uno portava sottobraccio un paio di piatti d'argento. In meno di mezzo minuto il gigantesco squalo venne servito in mezzo alla tavola mentre i due camerieri tagliavano delle fette che poi servivano nel piatto di Emily. Corvo assaggiò un pezzetto: il sapore di pesce si sentiva a malapena sotto tutti quei condimenti. Perlomeno Emily lo trovava di gusto, vista la velocità con cui si stava abbuffando infilando i pezzetti di squalo sulle posate d'oro del servizio.

Intanto i camerieri continuavano il loro pellegrinaggio dalle cucine alla sala da pranzo: per primo dopo il pescecane arrivò un vassoio per con centinaia di panini, focacce e pizzette preparate con gli ingredienti più rari e introvabili. Poi venne il primo vassoio dei contorni, su cui centinaia di pesciolini non più grandi di un'aringa erano stati uniti assieme a formare l'immagine di una balena che i tuffava. Infine arrivò il dolce: un'immensa torta di panna e fragole tyviane, alta ben mezzo braccio e larga due. A quella vista Emily batté le mani esprimendo tutto i suo entusiasmo: adorava le torte. Sin dal suo primo giorno assieme a Callista lei le aveva promesso che quando sarebbe stata imperatrice avrebbe potuto avere torte tutti i giorni colazione, pranzo e cena e ci teneva a mantenere la propria promessa. Guai al cuoco che si fosse dimenticato la torta reale per la giovane imperatrice: come minimo Emily gli avrebbe ordinato di rimanersene fermo in piedi nell'angolo per tutta una giornata.

Ma oggi incredibilmente Emily non si era gettata sulla torta con la sua solita foga, evidentemente a causa della faticata pomeridiana, si stava facendo tagliare una fetta insolitamente piccola per la norma e la stava mandando giù un boccone alla volta bevendo di tanto in tanto dal bicchiere in puro cristallo davanti a lei. Per il protettore reale al suo fianco poteva significare una sola cosa: aveva un pensiero fisso nella testa e voleva parlarne con lui

"Corvo?"

"Che c'è piccola?"

"Stavo semplicemente pensando … che ne diresti se uno di questi giorni facessimo un giro della città insieme?"

"Possiamo fare un giro della città quando vuoi Emily" disse Corvo sorseggiando un bicchiere di pregiatissimo Brandy di King Street

"Ma non come Imperatrice e Protettore Reale. Io intendo noi soli, in incognito" "Come … come tu e la mamma?"

A Corvo andò quasi di traverso il bicchiere. Come aveva fatto a scoprirlo?

"Mamma me l'ha raccontato un giorno che tu eri via per quel tuo viaggio. Mi ha detto che tu e lei avevate fatto un patto con un paio di garzoni per farvi passare come loro per una notte, siete usciti, siete stati a una taverna, avete visto il teatro, avete passeggiato sul Lungofiume …"

Corvo tirò un sospiro di sollievo temporaneo, solo per rivolgersi col pensiero all'idea di Emily. L'abitudine era iniziata dopo una settimana particolarmente dura per l'Imperatrice durante la quale anche lei aveva espresso il desiderio di poter "evadere dalla regalità, anche solo per una sera". Corvo se la ricordava bene perché era la settimana del suo secondo anniversario da Lord Protettore. Naturalmente l'Imperatrice non si aspettava che Corvo avesse preparato nei giorni seguenti un piano per concedere per una notte all'Imperatrice una vacanza dai problemi dell'Impero. Ricordava ancora la faccia di Jessamine quando lui per primo le propose la sorpresa: dapprima stupida, poi colpita, infine entusiasta: Corvo avrebbe voluto lasciare la sovrana libera di godersi la sua serata libera in completa libertà, ma quale guardia del corpo avrebbe rifiutato di proteggere la sua sovrana? Così anche lui fu costretto ad unirsi. Si erano travestiti come una coppia di panettieri che erano soliti portare offerte a Palazzo (panettieri naturalmente a conoscenza dell' accordo e pagati per non intromettersi) ed erano usciti dalla porta di servizio come chi ha appena finito il suo lavoro. La serata fu un grande successo e la stessa Imperatrice decise di compierne altre di tanto in tanto (cioè quando gli affari di stato le lasciavano una notte priva di lavoro).

Da allora ogni volta che l'Imperatrice aveva permesso a una serata libera, bastava che avvisasse la sua assenza per tutta la notte a causa di un impegno qualunque, chiamasse Corvo e si godesse la serata. Ci furono delle volte in cui andarono molto vicino all'essere scoperti, come quella volta che il Capospia di Corte, in visita a un amico, quasi riconobbe l'Imperatrice sotto quegli abiti da popolani e quei capelli color cioccolato finti. L'incidente fu evitato soprattutto grazie alla fortuna, ma ciò aveva convinto il Lord Protettore che tali uscite serali non erano più convenienti e sicure e pertanto non potevano essere continuate. L'Imperatrice accettò a malincuore i fatti e scelse altri modi per passare le serate (come le feste a Villa Boyle) anche se Corvo continuava sì a sperare che un giorno lei gli avrebbe finalmente richiesto di riaccompagnarla in una di queste gite notturne.

Ma ora, ritentare la prova, dopo così tanti anni? Con lei? Sembrava una pazzia, eppure c'era qualcosa che lo affascinava nelle sue parole. In effetti avrebbero potuto chiedere a Callista un paio di vecchio abiti e un po' di cerone per nascondersi i connotati, magari un parrucca per Emily, poi approfittare del viavai lungo il Gran Salone per uscire e dopo …

Si avvicinò ad Emily come per darle un buffetto "Non credo sia molto fattibile al momento, piccola. Vedi, ogni volta che lo facevamo mettevamo in allarme il palazzo per tutta la serata e più di una volta abbiamo rischiato di essere scoperti. Inoltre con la peste ancora per le strade, i briganti e i criminali, non credo sia molto fattibile al momento" Emily assunse subito un espressione seccata "Tuttavia ecco il mio consiglio: aspettiamo e vediamo. Neanche io e tua madre lo facevamo ogni volta che volevamo, dovevamo programmare tutto con la massima cura e fare attenzione. Iniziamo a pensare a come farlo, se poi ci capiterà l'occasione lo faremo." Emily tornò subito raggiante "Per il momento tuttavia ti consiglio di mangiare la tua cena prima che marcisca."

"Corvo, ti va se stasera vengo a dormire assieme a te così iniziamo a pensare al piano?"

Corvo sorrise: "Va bene."


	3. Capitolo 3: Riunione in Parlamento

Il giorno dopo la giovane Emily aveva un incontro al Parlamento. Qui i nobili più importanti del paese, sin dall'epoca della Gloriosa Fondazione dell'Impero, avevano funto da organo legislativo e amministrativo della nazione, e fin dalla sua nascita era stato caratterizzato da una feroce e invisibile lotta per il potere che lo rodeva dall'interno: in pratica non vi era casato, famiglia, associazione di mercanti o di fabbriche, ufficiale della milizia o semplice rappresentate popolano che non tentasse di ritagliarsi la via verso il potere tramite imbrogli, accordi, manovre di corridoio o alleanze e rotture delle stesse, tanto che non pochi imperatori avevano avuto difficoltà a governare a causa di questa guerra.

Il tutto naturalmente causava molto nervosismo alla piccola Emily, la quale si ritrovava a dover presiedere per la prima volta in assoluto nella sua vita una riunione del Parlamento.

Arrivarono con una carrozza meccanizzata dorata che si fermò davanti alla scalinata dell'Edificio. Corvo saltò giù dalla carrozza e aprì la portiera ad Emily, che scese a piccoli passi. I due incominciarono a incamminarsi su per la scalinata, quando Coro sentì uno strattone sulla manica della giacca

"Corvo, dimmi ora che stiamo per entrare nel Parlamento, c'è qualcosa a cui devo fare attenzione?"

"Ce ne sono tante, e tutte per molti buoni motivi. Gli aristocratici ti odiano per il fatto che gli hai fatto pagare i lavori di ricostruzione della città, mentre i rappresentati del popolo ti temono perché pensano tu possa rischiare di trasformarti in un tiranno peggio di Burrows"

"Ma io non…"

"Per loro non importa quello che fai adesso, temono quello che farai in futuro. Troppi imperatori della storia di Dunwall hanno iniziato facendo del bene per poi fare un voltafaccia e passare alla storia come alcuni dei reggenti più duri. Le confederazioni dei mercanti sono solite essere pressoché passive, tranne quando si tratta dei loro interessi: date loro qualcosa che potrebbero vedere come un vantaggio o un perdita dei loro guadagni e li vedrete lottare con le unghie e con i denti per i propri interessi."

"Quali nobili sono decisamente dalla nostra parte e quale mi osteggiano nel modo più assoluto?" disse Emily quasi non accorgendosi ( e stupendosi ) del fatto che aveva parlato di sé stessa in terza persona.

"Vediamo, i rappresentati di Lady Boyle e un'altra decina ci sono apertamente ostili. Lord Jack Ramsey, Lady Jane Blair e Lady Delle White ci supportano, ma lo fanno per puro e semplice interesse personale, e per opporsi allo strapotere dei Boyle e dei loro alleati. Lord Brisby invece ci supporta pienamente. Lord Bounting è il più ricco della camera dopo i Boyle e al momento non fa parte di nessuno schieramento. Altri sette nobili ci appoggiano, almeno per il momento. Il resto è neutrale, ma reagirà in maniera diversa a ogni proposta, ognuno secondo i propri interessi. Insomma, è una dannata giungla, ma credo che questo lo potessi dire già. Pronta?"

"Credo proprio di sì" disse la piccola prendendo un grosso respiro.

Proseguirono. Entranti nell'edificio, passarono un lunghissimo corridoio pieno di quadri e argenterie varie, fino a d arrivare alla porta oltre la quale si apriva la sala del Parlamento, cuore stesso dell'Impero. Sin da oltre la porta giungevano i rumori delle discussioni che stavano avvenendo oltre portone.

Emily si fermò un attimo per rivolgere uno sguardo al cielo.

"Mamma, ti prego, se mi senti sostienimi con la tua saggezza. Tu hai guidato questa nazione per anni con giustizia e umiltà. Ora tocca a me."

Entrarono. La stanza, agitata e rumorosa fino a pochi secondi prima, si zittì immediatamente. Gli occhi di tutti i presenti erano puntanti verso la giovane imperatrice in abito bianco che avanzava a piccoli passi, quasi aggrappata all'alta figura nera che era la sua guardia del corpo. Nulla importava loro di quanto apparisse giovane e indifesa, tutto ciò che sapevano era l'immenso potere che la bimba accentrava tra le sue mani. Per loro era uno squalo a caccia di pesci piccoli.

Emily percorse tutta la vasta camera circolare che componeva il Parlamento, fino a raggiungere il suo posticino, una copia del suo Trono posta a venti piedi d'altezza sopra la parete di fronte ai nobili, tra due vessilli imperiali e davanti a una enorme statua in oro di una bilancia (simboleggiante la Giustizia ). Corvo si sistemò alla base della scalinata assieme alle tre guardie della Milizia lì già presenti. Altre tre dozzine di uomini erano in attesa fuori dalla camera pronte ad intervenire al minimo cenno d'allarme. Una mezza dozzina di sacerdoti dell'Abbazia dell'Uomo qualunque, ognuno armato di scatola musicale (capace di neutralizzare i Poteri dell'esterno di Corvo), pattugliavano i corridoi fuori dalla sala, anche loro pronti a d intervenire. Corvo dovette ammettere che perfino lui avrebbe avuto difficoltà ad entrare con la forza, figuriamoci ad uscire.

Emily si schiarì la voce "Eh-ehm, in nome del Popolo dell'Impero Insulare e con la mia Autorità di Imperatrice, dichiaro aperta questa sessione del parlamento di Dunwall. Primo punto all'ordine del giorno: discutere sulla possibilità di ampliare i centri di accoglienza e di riumanificazione in tutta Dunwall. Secondo i rapporti degli ufficiali della Milizia un aumento di almeno tre volte tali strutture porterebbe a..."

Intanto su uno degli spalti, Jerval Estermont si rodeva di rabbia. Come si permetteva una bambina così impertinente di cambiare l'ordine delle cose? Già nei pochi mesi del suo governo gli stessi fondamenti dei privilegi dei nobili erano stati messi in seria discussione: se si fosse continuato da questo punto, non vi sarebbe stata più differenza tra i nobili e i plebei. Presto le barriere a difesa delle classi sociali sarebbero crollate e la città di Dunwall sarebbe divenuta un covo di promiscuità e corruzione morale, bel risultato lasciato dalla peste. Quanto rimpiangeva i tempi del Lord Reggente, lui sì che sapeva come funzionava questa città!

Dal lato opposto della Sala invece Lord Nicholas Gatshop, esponente della nuova Confederazione Mercantile di Dunwall, una delle più grandi associazioni mercantili della città, ascoltava il discorso dell'Imperatrice con estremo interesse e attenzione. A differenza di Lord Estermont infatti Lord Nicholas vedeva nella giovane Emily Kaldwin una sovrana illuminata e generosa come poche nella storia di Dunwall. Già nei pochi mesi di regno aveva attivamente respinto la peste permettendo alla Confederazione Mercantile di riaprire molte rotte di commercio sia fluviali che terrestri che il Lord Reggente aveva chiuso. Gli affari erano di nuovo prosperi e nessuno vedeva più di cattivo occhio le carovane e i vascelli che ogni giorno partivano da e arrivavano a Dunwall, e di ciò chi si poteva ringraziare se non la loro tanto amata Imperatrice?

Invece, in un angolo poco esposto della sala, Lord Talmedge Crawford osservava la giovane bimba sul palco con aria tesa e preoccupata. Lord Crawford aveva fatto politica per ben più di 20 anni e sapeva il fatto suo nel giudicare e analizzare mentalmente i nobili e i politici, ma in questo caso doveva ammettere di essere in seria difficoltà. La bambina appariva giovane e indifesa, ma Lord Crawford sapeva la sua nel fatto che dietro ai volti più angelici si nascondono sempre gli animi più neri e spietati. Era questo infatti il vero motivo della sua presenza oggi nella Camera: cercare di capire dal comportamento e aspetto della giovane quali programmi fosse probabile intendesse perseguire. In caso di una possibile conversione alla Tirannia voleva essere pronto e preparato.

A poco a poco al riunione parlamentare andò avanti. Le varie proposte prese in osservazione, lette e discusse e alla fine votate per decidere se venir passate o no. Molte, soprattutto riguardanti la lotta alla peste o l'assegnazione di nuovi coloni alle aree abbandonate della città, ebbero un certo successo. Infine Emily spense la candela oramai consumata davanti a sé e disse con voce stanca "La riunione è chiusa." Detto fatto i nobili iniziarono ad alzarsi e a dirigersi verso le uscite.

Più tardi quella sera Estermont, Crawford e Gatshop discutevano amabilmente alla birreria "Il duca e la ballerina" ( recentemente disinfestata e riorganizzata sotto una nuova gestione ). Si erano conosciuti molti anni proma durante uno dei parti di Lord Brisby e da allora erano soliti incontrarsi lì o in qualche altro posto di loro conoscenza dopo ogni incontro al Parlamento per chiacchierare degli sviluppi. E oggi sembrava una giornata promettente per una discussione .

"Un discorso molto eloquente per un' Imperatrice così giovane " disse Estermont finendo il suo boccale "mi chiedo se forse la Nostra Imperatrice non sia la persona più adatta a guidarci, non più di quanto fosse il Lord reggente."

Gatshop quasi si strozzò col suo mezzo boccale "Ma Jerval! Come osi dire una cosa del genere, in un locale pubblico poi!" si guardò istintivamente attorno alla ricerca dei membri della Milizia venuti ad arrestarlo .

"Io posso dire quel che mi pare sull'Imperatrice e poi quella a mio parere non è neanche una brava imperatrice. Insomma, cosa ha fatto da quando è salita sul trono?"

"Ha curato la peste, sventato due complotti rivolti contro di lei e salvato la città"

"Dettagli!" un pugno seccò colpì il tavolo "Ciò che ha fatto è stato tagliare i nostri diritti, ha permesso a orde rozze di stranieri di stabilirsi nella nostra città e ha permesso che le stesse tradizioni della nostra città venissero sovvertite e ridicolizzate allo stesso tempo."

"Secondo il mio modesto parere, collega" si intromise Lord Crawford "la politica seguita dalla nostra attuale Imperatrice è come una medicina per la città: può non piacere, ma per guarire bisogna prenderla."

"Sì, ma come ogni dottore sa, dare la medicina sbagliata al paziente può comportare gravi conseguenze!" sbottò infine, uscendo a grandi passi dal locale dove una carrozza lo stava aspettando.

"Credi che si sia arrabbiato?"

"Non lo so, io mi faccio un altro Boccale alla Gloria della Nostra Imperatrice.

"Anch' io allora!"

Jerval intanto era impegnato a sbollire i bollori della rabbia : come facevano loro due a non vedere la realtà? La nuova Imperatrice doveva essere fermata a qualsiasi costo. A qualsiasi costo, questa frase gli fece venire un' idea. Lui non era l'unico a cui non piacesse la nuova politica imperiale: conosceva molte persone ricche ed influenti che come lui avrebbero guadagnato se lady Emily non fosse più Imperatrice. Se si fossero accordati, se si fossero messi a lavorare assieme …

Appena arrivato alla sua magione, Lord Jerval Estermon si fece preparare un cavallo e si diresse con esso verso l'ex Distretto sommerso


	4. Capitolo 4: Il mattatoio

Quel giorno Emily e Corvo avevano in programma una visita in rassegna al nuovo mattatoio cittadino di proprietà di Lord Jack Ramsey (in realtà l'ex mattatoio di Bundry Rothwild, misteriosamente scomparso dalla città mesi prima, e acquistato, ristrutturato e ribattezzato da Lord Ramsey a tempo di record dopo la sua scomparsa), il quale, secondo le promesse del suo nuovo proprietario, avrebbe presto prodotto tanto olio di balena da permettere di attivare e mantenere operative tutte le invenzioni e i marchingegni che a Sokolov piacevano tanto. Emily era un po' scettica, tuttavia non era mai stata in un mattatoio prima d'ora ed era molto eccitata davanti all'opportunità di vedere delle balene vive. Sokolov, che in qualità di Medico Regio aveva spesso visitato il mattatoio di Rothwild in cerca di idee e spunti originali per nuove invenzioni, teorie della filosofia naturale o per perfezionare e migliorare i macchinari già esistenti, aveva chiesto e ottenuto il permesso di poter sostituire Callista nella visita, nella speranza di poter riottenere il suo antico permesso. Anche Piero sarebbe voluto venire, ma proprio quella mattina un paio di membri della Milizia avevano avuto un incidente con una delle torrette automatiche di Sokolov ed era stato chiamato per sistemarlo.

Il viaggio iniziò alla ora decima della mattina: una carrozza meccanica scortata da venti fanti e una dozzina i TallBoys sì fermò davanti al Palazzo. Corvo e Sokolov entrarono per primi, mentre Emily continuava a riguardarsi gli appunti preparati da Callista sulle cose da fare e da non fare durante la visita. ll viaggio durò circa un' ora a causa del notevole blocco stradale causato da squadre di riparazioni, pattuglie e blocchi stradali da rimuovere. Durante il viaggio Emily continuava a leggere, Sokolov preparava la sua vasta conoscenza culturale pronto a sorprendere chiunque e Corvo stava zitto e pensava.

Infine la carrozza si fermò di fronte ai cancelli. Fuori dalle mura almeno cinquanta Membri della Milizia e una ventina o più di Tallboys pattugliano l'area, mentre dietro le guardie un' immensa folla si era raggruppata in attesa della loro Imperatrice. Lord Jack Ramsey li stava aspettando fuori dall'ingresso assieme a una ragazza di squisita bellezza che Coro intuì doveva essere la sua segretaria.

"Ok piccola. E' arrivato il momento di andare in scena. Ti senti pronta?"

"Maestà, se non le è di troppo disturbo, potrebbe accennare ai lati ottimizzali delle mie ricerche ?"

"Sokolov!"

"Va tutto bene Corvo. Medico Regio, non si preoccupi, parlerò anche di lei a Lord Ramsey. Non subito tuttavia."

Appena la porta si aprì ed Emily comparve dal lato del veicolo, subito un fortissimo boato di acclamazioni rimbombò dal pubblico, contagiando tra l'altro alcune delle stesse guardie. Le rimanenti tuttavia rimasero compatte e formarono un corridoio che permise a Emily, Corvo e Sokolov di entrare dal cancello senza essere sopraffatti dalla folla,

"Imperatrice Emily Kaldwin, sono lieto che abbia deciso di accettare il mio umile invito. Non sa per me quale onore è poter … Medico Regio Anton Sokolov! Sono lieto di vedere anche voi, anche se un po' stupido a dirla tutta. Credevo che fosse impegnato con i suoi esperimenti sul Ponte di Kaldwin. "

"Infatti, Lord Ramsey. Ma volendo essere di compagnia alla nostra amata Imperatrice, e dovendo discutere di affari in privato ,ho deciso di venire a parlare con voi personalmente."

"Ah, ma certo, il rinnovo del vostro permesso per visitare gli impianti, beh, recatevi nel mio ufficio verso al fine dell'ora e sono sicuro che potremo discuterne con calma."

"Mi sta bene" rispose Sokolov, mettendosi molto indietro rispetto all'Imperatrice per tutta la durata della visita.

Per prima cosa il gruppetto - formato da lord Ramsey in qualità di Cicerone, la sua segretaria, Emily con Corvo e Sokolov che continuava a prendere appunti su un foglio e a fantasticare su come potenziare i già efficientissimi impianti – passò attraverso il vasto cortile dove migliaia di uomini con la schiena al sole lavoravano preparando le casse per la consegna, sistemavano i guasti o portavano fuori gli scarti lavorati (Emily sì tappò il naso quando uno dei carrelli pieno di ossa e carne marcia di balena le passò vicino). Più che altro Emily fu attratta dal bacino di caricamento, dove diverse balene (ancora vive!) attendevano il loro turno di essere prosciugate del loro prezioso olio, maciullate in numerosi sottoprodotti e ridotte a scheletri. Le facevano timore, e tristezza. Emily sapeva che le balene, così come buona parte delle creature di cui aveva letto o sentito nei suoi libri o nei racconti marinareschi che le piacevano così tanto, erano solo delle mostruose, orribili creature che divoravano i marinai, eppure …

"Perché altrimenti marcirebbero durante la lavorazione e l'olio prodotto non sarebbe di eccellente qualità come serve" fu la risposta di Lord Ramsey quando Emily gli chiese perché dovessero usare balene vive. Il disgusto travolse subito la bambina dalla testa ai piedi e ordinò alla compagnia di potersene andare subito di lì, ordine che Lord Ramsey ubbidì immediatamente, portando lontano la compagnia da quel luogo di tortura e macellazione.

La parte di fabbrica successiva fu più carina: era la sala delle spedizioni, nella quale una squadra di ragazze agili e veloci allestiva, riempiva e sigillava le casse destinate a ogni angolo conosciuto dell'Impero.

La terza parte fu meno piacevole. Emily e Corvo infatti si ritrovarono nella sala di macellazione, in cui i macellai stavano smembrando e tagliuzzando pezzi di balena con le loro potenti seghe. A questo punto Sokolov non riuscì più a stare zitto e iniziò subito una appassionata orazione a favore dello sviluppo tecnico, facendo notare le numerose innovazioni che lui aveva fatto non solo all'industria baleniera ma a Dunwall tutta. Emily e Corvo lo trovarono un po' cafone, ma sempre meglio di Ramsey

"Io ritengo con ogni mia fibra in corpo che lo sviluppo industriale dell'Impero e …"

"JACK RAMSEY LURIDO LADRO TRUFFATORE!" sì senti urlare da dietro il povero Sokolov.

E la cosa più incredibile era l'identità della persona che aveva urlato: si trattava infatti di Bunry Rothwild, ex proprietario del mattatoio e scomparso dalla città da diversi mesi. Aveva l'aria di chi si era ritrovato lontano da casa e aveva dovuto rifarsi tutta la strada di ritorno a piedi, mentre in volto era molto scuro. Si poteva quasi sentire il tuono nelle sue parole.

Seguì una lunga e violenta discussione nella quale Rothwild giurava di essere stato aggredito da un tizio chiamato Daud il quale, assieme a uno dei suoi uomini chiamata Billie, l'aveva torturato e pestato prima di rinchiuderlo in una delle sue stesse casse dirette verso Samara, in Tyvia. Ecco il motivo della sua lunga assenza. Corvo ebbe un sussulto sentendo nominare il nome di Daud, ma si rilassò appena si accorse di ciò che altro Rothwild sapeva, cioè poco o meglio, niente. Alla fine Lord Ramsey, dopo aver resistito a quella valanga di imprecazioni come uno scoglio contro la forza distruttiva del mare, fece semplicemente per buttare fuori l'ex – mozzo di stiva che aveva fatto ( e perso) fortuna.

"Sei un lurido ladro, Ramsey!"

"E tu sei solo un porco da grasso, Rothwild"

"SILENZIO!" tuonò una voce dietro di loro.

Si voltarono, stupiti nello scoprire che la voce che aveva tuonato non fosse quella del Lord Protettore, quanto quella della piccola Imperatrice, che aveva un'aria molto arrabbiata. Pareva che a momenti le sarebbe uscito il fumo dalle orecchie.

"Ascoltatemi molto attentamente :non mi importa chi abbia truffato chi, se il signor Rothwild abbia ragione o no, voglio che la piantate di litigare! Ho scarpinato tutto il giorno, ho respirato odore di olio di balena e altra roba e adesso devo sorbirmi due che litigano? Se proprio volete risolvere la questione incaricherò il nostro nuovo procuratore distrettuale di aprire un' indagine sulla faccenda. Corvo andiamo a casa?"

"Certamente vostra Maestà!

"Ma, milady …" disse Lord Ramsey quasi con la bava alla bocca

"NIENTE MA! Sono stufa di crudeltà sulle balene, puzza e rumore! Per quanto mi riguarda la visita si conclude qui, adesso!"

E se ne andò lasciando Lord Ramsey affranto e Rothwild intontito sia da ciò che era appena successo sia sul fatto che una bimba così piccola potesse essere più spaventosa di lui.

Rientrarono velocemente nella carrozza meccanica. Corvo fece segno al cocchiere di non fermarsi fino al palazzo reale. Per tutto il tempo del viaggio Emily rimase accasciata silenziosamente, come a meditare su ciò che era appena successo e, quando la carrozza finalmente si fermò davanti al palazzo, Emily si fiondo' dentro la Dunwall Tower, non salutò nessuno e si chiuse in camera sua dove rimase tre ore. Calista avrebbe voluto entrare per chiedere ad Emily che cosa non andasse, ma la piccola aveva proibito a chiunque l'accesso. Solo quando fu ora di cena Emily permise a Corvo di entrare. La giovane Imperatrice era accasciata sul proprio letto, piangendo lacrime amare. Corvo le sì avvicino' e le pose una mano sulla spalla. Emily si alzò e lo guardo' forte negli occhi

"Ho fatto un casino, vero Corvo?"

"No piccola mia, niente affatto" disse il protettore reale abbracciandola forte.


	5. Capitolo 5: La runa

Era passata una settimana. Corvo ed Emily, approfittando di una breve pausa dai doveri di Emily come Imperatrice, stavano rilassandosi nei giardini del palazzo. Era una bella giornata di sole ed Emily aveva chiesto e ottenuto la possibilità di poter usare il pomeriggio per divertirsi giocando con Corvo al suo gioco preferito : nascondino! Emily adorava giocare a nascondino, soprattutto perché era uno dei pochi giochi che le fossero mai stati permessi alla Dunwall Tower. Sua madre e Corvo potevano essere sempre pieni di impegni e/o affari di stato da sbrigare, eppure trovavano sempre lo spazio per fare una partita di nascondino con lei.

Poi era venuto il giorno che sua Madre era stata uccisa e lei rapita e consegnata nelle mani dei due gemelli Morgan e Custin Pendelton. A Emily non erano piaciuti sin dal primo momento: prepotenti, irosi e maneschi le avevano proibito di uscire o anche solo guardare fuori, continuavano a ripetere che Corvo era morto così come sua madre e lei doveva arrendersi all'evidenza, la trattavano male e non si curavano mai di lei. Emily si era presa una piccola vendetta personale quando, dopo che Corvo l'aveva salvata dall'Ammiraglio Havelock e lei era divenuta Imperatrice, aveva con un suo piccolo decreto trasferito alla proprietà statale le miniere e le industrie appartenenti da più di mezzo secolo alla casata dei Pendelton e aveva fatto in modo che il patrimonio personale della famiglia fosse diviso e ceduto al popolo a prezzi stracciati. Emily voleva essere sicura che non restasse più traccia di loro.

Mentre Emily era immersa in questi pensieri, finì col toccare qualcosa di levigato a pochi centimetri da lei. Lo prese in mano. Era uno strano pezzo di osso di balena eccezionalmente ben levigato e lavorato e con stampato uno strano simbolo. Emily conosceva tale oggetto: aveva sentito Corvo chiamarla Runa, lei personalmente ne aveva trovato una nel limo fangoso davanti all'Hound Pitts Pub durante il periodo in cui era segregata lì, poco dopo che Corvo l'aveva liberata dai due spocchiosi fratelli Pendelton ( di cui il fratello minore, Trevor, non si era rivelato meglio alla fin fine ). In un primo momento aveva preso la decisione di tenersela per sé e l'aveva nascosta sotto il suo cuscino, ma da quella volta il suo sonno era stato costellato da incubi così paurosi e reali che era evidente quanto fosse la runa stessa a crearli, così la regalò a Corvo il giorno dopo. E da quel giorno gli incubi di Emily cessarono .

Emily non ricordava molto di quegli incubi, tranne il fatto che riguardavano un misterioso tizio dagli occhi neri che si faceva chiamare l'Esterno. Aveva chiesto a Callista delle informazioni ed era venuta a sapere che l'Esterno era una figura mitica e diabolica allo stesso tempo, dedita alla corruzione delle menti e alla diffusione dell'eresia. La stessa Abbazia dell'Uomo Qualunque era stata fondata in primo luogo come bastione contro l'Esterno, la cui forza eretica era possente quando insinuosa, perché l'Esterno era dotato di numerosi poteri che condivideva con i suoi seguaci e che rendevano impossibile contenere l'eresia. E ogni suo seguace condivideva un marchio, il Marchio dell'esterno.

Dopo tale risposta Emily non aveva accennato a nessuno sia della runa ritrovata, sia degli incubi avuti perché l'avrebbero sicuramente considerata già influenzata dall'Esterno. Corvo naturalmente sapeva, ma lui non pareva preoccupato, doveva preoccuparsi lei? Era forse già sulla strada dell'eresia e della corruzione morale? Se una voce del genere si fosse diffusa tra il suo popolo, sarebbe stato sufficiente a far vacillare la loro fiducia. L'Abbazia avrebbe svolto un' inchiesta e di sicuro ne sarebbe uscito fuori qualcosa. Ma non era poi così certo. Dopo la scoperta che Campbell era un corrotto e che alcune delle persone bollate come eretiche avevano aiutato a salvare la città, l'Abbazia aveva perso molta della sua influenza. Ora la città viveva in un clima di tolleranza religiosa mentre la maggior arte delle persone colte rivolgeva la propria mente alla filosofia naturale, sostituendo la fede nella religione con la fede scientifica.

Lo osservò ora che lo guardava meglio, il simbolo che aveva sopra era lo stesso tatuato sulla mano di Cor..

Il dolore che seguì la colpì dritta al cervello forte come un colpo di spada e il cuore le parve esplodere dentro il petto. Quasi d'istinto si portò le mani alla testa, si sentiva come se gli occhi stessero per uscirle fuori dalle orbite. Poi venne colpita da un' onda travolgente di vertigini e una ancor più forte di nausea. Lottò strenuamente contro l'impulso di vomitare, poi perse l'equilibrio e cadde svenuta.

Si risveglio' in un luogo che le parve molto strano .All'inizio credeva di essere ancora nel suo nascondiglio nel vecchio tronco cavo, ma quando, dopo un paio di minuti, mise fuori la testa per prendere una boccata d'aria si rese conto che non era così. In realtà solo il tronco e l'area intorno a esso di un paio di metri era rimasta uguale, mentre tutto il resto era come _svanito_ Era come se qualcuno avesse preso il pezzo di parco in cui lei era e l'avesse trasferito _nel nulla,_ o meglio, nel Vuoto.

Emily diede un' occhiata nervosa attorno. Questo posto non le piaceva per niente.

"Corvo? Callista? C'è qualcuno?" gridò oramai in preda al panico la bimba che fino a poco prima stava giocando tranquillamente.

"Imperatrice Emily Kaldwin" udì una voce alle sue spalle

Si voltò e per poco non svenne dalla sorpresa, davanti a lei ….

Davanti a lei si trovava uno strano individuo vestito di un abito marrone e pantaloni e stivali di due diverse tonalità di verde. I suoi capelli erano di colore marrone scuro e i suoi occhi erano neri e profondi come una fossa oceanica. Se ne stava lì a fissarla con le braccia conserte levitandole davanti osservandola molto attentamente. Emily non ne sapeva il motivo, ma si sentiva inerme come un topolino davanti a un leviatano.

"Chi sei ? che cosa vuoi da me?"

"Io sono l'Esterno e questo " disse tracciando nell'aria lo stesso simbolo che Emily aveva visto sulla runa "è il mio simbolo. Sono certo che lei ha sentito molto parlare di me"

"Tu-tu sei una creatura malvagia, un demone! Tu corrompi le anime degli innocenti!"

"No, giovane Imperatrice, nulla di tutto ciò che hai sentito è vero. Io non sono il mostro che il tuo culto ama dipingere, io sono un semplice osservatore …"

Emily non si fidava, ma decise di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco

"Che posto è questo?"

"Questo luogo è la fine di ogni luogo … e l'inizio. Secondi oppure secoli, minuti oppure millenni, qui il tempo non ha alcun significato."

Emily decise di prendere per buona quella risposta enigmatica

"E … perché io sono qui? Perché hai voluto portarmi qui?"

"Perché, mia giovane Imperatrice, non hai idea di quanto per me tu sia … interessante."

"Interessante io?"

"Si, giovane Imperatrice. Vedi, io esisto da moltissimi anni e ho visto migliaia di nazioni nascere e morire. E ho visto il cuore dei suoi abitanti. Ogni volta che guardo un cuore umano mi ricordo del motivo per cui decisi di troncare ogni legame con l'Umanità. Ma ogni tanto mi capita di incontrare qualcuno, docile e disorientato, e con un cuore più puro di quello di molti dei suoi simili. Emily Kaldwin, trovare una persona come te, pura di cuore e col potere nelle sue mani, capace di fare ciò che è giusto … è un miracolo pari a vedere l'aria mutarsi in oro."

"E' per questo quindi che mi hai portato qui? Per dirmi quanto sono speciale e interessante?"

"Per questo … e per avvisarti."

"Avvisarmi? Di cosa?"

"Di minacce ben rischiose per voi, altezza. Vecchi nemici assetati di potere che si riorganizzano, nuovi avversari pronti a tutto e nuovi difficoltà da affrontare che metteranno a dura prova il vostro giovane regno. State in guardia."

Con queste parole l'Esterno sparì assieme a tutto il resto. Emily si ritrovò di nuovo nel suo giardino. Disorientata e confusa, non si rese conto della figura nera e minacciosa alle sue spalle.

"BUBU-SETTETE!" Fece Corvo afferrandola da dietro e facendo quasi venire un infarto dalla sorpresa alla piccola.

"Corvo! Santo cielo, mi hai spaventata!"

"Ti ho colto così di sorpresa? E dire che ho schiacciato ben tre ramoscelli, nell'avvicinarmi …"

"Non è stato per causa tua! E che … ho avuto una strana visione …."

Emily si assicurò che oltre a loro non ci fosse nessuno a portata d'orecchio e raccontò a Corvo tutta la sua mini avventura con l'Esterno. Di come lei avesse ritrovato la Runa, di come il mal di testa l'avesse catapultata chissà dove, di come l'Esterno si fosse presentato a lei e di come l'avesse messa in guardia.

Corvo ascoltò con estremo interesse le parole di Emily, dapprima stupito, poi interessato, e alla fine arrabbiato. Sapeva già che l'Esterno aveva trovato Emily addirittura più interessante di lui, ma non pensava che sarebbe arrivato a tentare un contatto con lei. Come minimo avrebbe finito col dare ad Emily degli incubi per tutta la notte. Il fatto che l'avesse fatto inoltre per metterla in guardia non avrebbe rassicurato la piccola

Corvo consolo Emily, dopodiché la riaccompagnò al palazzo, dove Emily riprese ( seppure a malincuore) i suoi compiti reali, mentre Corvo prendeva un cavallo per recarsi in un posto che solo lui conosceva …


	6. Capitolo 6: Il destino dei Pendelton

"Corvo?"

"Si,Emily?"

"Mi prude il naso."

"So cosa significa. Per favore, resti ferma. Così è perfetta" disse Sokolov mentre intingeva nuovamente il pennello nella tinta.

Era un altro bellissimo giorno soleggiato alla Dunwall Tower. Corvo ed Emily, tuttavia, avrebbero preferito di gran lunga che piovesse, perché il Medico Regio, approfittando della bella giornata, era riuscito a convincere la giovane Imperatrice a farsi ritrarre da lui, assieme alla sua guardia del corpo. Emily all'inizio era entusiasta, ma dopo essere stata sotto il sole per ben mezz'ora cominciava a rimpiangere di aver concesso ciò.

Sokolov però aveva in cambio della fatica promesso all'Imperatrice il suo meglio e sembrava sulla strada di poter mantenere la promessa. Il quadro era uno stupendo scorcio della scalinata di colore bianco che portava al gazebo dove era attualmente sepolta Jessamine, il quale era visibile sullo sfondo. Emily era rappresentata appoggiata alla scalinata nel suo splendido abito bianco, in una posa simile a quella del quadro del Lord Reggente. Teneva in una mano un libro con sopra un titolo a lettere dorate " Storia della città di Dunwall". A pochi metri dietro di lei c'era Corvo. Per contrasto coi colori chiari della giovane Imperatrice, Corvo era quasi tutto in ombra, nero e possente. Pochi termini avrebbero potuto descriverlo meglio di "minaccioso". Sembrava che col suo sguardo lanciasse a chiunque il messaggio "Provateci, e ve la vedrete con me." Teneva in una mano la sua classica spada mentre l'altra (quella con sopra il suo simbolo della Runa) era appoggiata dietro ad Emily (Corvo aveva ringraziato il cielo che fosse riuscito a mantenere il segreto del proprio simbolo). Infine, dietro di loro e a distanza abbastanza lontani da esseri piccolissimi sulla tela, Callista e due guardie chiudevano l'opera. Era davvero un quadro bellissimo, anche se Emily aveva un po' da obbiettare.

"Non trovi che Sokolov abbia esagerato a dipingerti così minaccioso? Insomma Corvo, tu non sei cattivo, la maggior parte del tempo sei buono e solare!"

"Sì, Emily, ma sono ancora la tua guardia del Corpo. E una guardia del Corpo di un' Imperatrice deve essere spaventoso contro i suoi nemici."

"La prego, mia signora, ancora cinque minuti e potrà muoversi. Sto lavorando al massimo delle mie capacità, inoltre le garantisco che questa speciale vernice di mia invenzione, unita a una particolare polvere la cui composizione chimica ho sognato chiaramente ieri notte, garantirà il massimo nella conservazione del colore e nel …"

"IMPERATRICE EMILY KALDWIN! IMPERATRICE!" urlò a gran voce un valletto che arrivava di gran corsa.

Seguendo l'esempio di Sua madre, Emily aveva stabilito che il suo lavoro per la città veniva prima di qualsiasi cosa, e di conseguenza aveva ordinato che qualsiasi avvenimento piccolo o grande che avrebbe dovuto sapere le fosse riferito immediatamente. Non era quindi raro vedere un valletto o una cameriera di corte che correva a grande velocità per i corridoi perché un messaggero aveva appena riferito loro qualche notizia della massima importanza da doverle riferire. Erano soliti oramai presentarsi a quasi tutte le ore del giorno, sia a pranzo che a cena e se il messaggio era di gravità nazionale anche di notte. Il risultato è che ora Emily sapeva quasi tutto quello che succedeva nella sua città e veniva a sapere di tutto in pochissimo tempo, un privilegio che solo pochi potevano dire (a ragione) d'avere.

"Scusami Sokolov ma gli affari di stato mi attendono" disse Emily togliendosi dalla posa

"Ma … mia Imperatrice …"

"Tornerò a posare dopo che avrò sentito ciò che devo sentire, Sokolov. Prima il lavoro e poi, il resto" stava quasi per dire _la tortura_ ma si trattenne. "Allora tu, dimmi che succede?"

"Eccellenza, porto un messaggio del generale Curnow. Dice di aver messo a termine una grande operazione congiunta della Milizia, l'Esercito e i Sacerdoti contro alcune bande locali. Dice di aver catturato vari capibanda locali: Jimmy Bel cappello della Gang del Ponte, Lizzy Stryde delle Anguille Morte e … ah sì, Slackjaw della banda di Bottle Street!"

Emily non lo notò ma Corvo per un momento s'impietrì.

Corvo si girò per guardare per l'ennesima volta l'orologio della Torre. Mancava poco alla decima ora

Emily aveva ordinato che Slackjaw le fosse condotto alla sua presenza perché intendeva interrogarlo personalmente. L'interrogatorio era previsto per le dieci e mezza, mancavano ancora mezz'ora

Vennero le dieci, le dieci e dieci, le dieci e venti … le dieci e mezza.

E venne anche Slackjaw, trascinato da una mezza dozzina di membri della Milizia armati fino ai denti. Due uomini lo tenevano per le braccia trascinandolo per i piedi, segno che molto evidentemente in cella non era stato né nutrito né fatto riposare adeguatamente. Altri due uomini lo presero e lo legarono a una sedia per interrogatori, fatta montare la sera prima proprio per tale occasione.

Finito il lavoro, le guardie si misero in attesa fuori dalla porta. Nella stanza rimasero solo Lei, Corvo, Callista e un paio di soldati.

Slackjaw aprì gli occhi "Guarda guarda guarda, se avessi saputo che facendomi arrestare avrei incontrato l'Imperatrice mi sarei fatto catturare prima."

Emily noncurante iniziò a leggere il manifesto di taglia datole da Callista "Slackjaw, siete accusato di gravi crimini contro la città di Dunwall e i suoi abitanti. Tali crimini includono ma non si limitano ad associazione a delinquere, furto, estorsione, torture della più iniqua sorte e distillazione clandestina di elisir. Che cos'ha da dire in sua discolpa?"

Ma Slackjaw pareva interessarsi poco riguardo al miniprocesso in corso, preferendo rivolgere la sua attenzione alla sala "però … quanta roba interessante. Argenteria di Pandyssian, gioielli di Serkonos, preziosi mobili e raffinati oggetti d'antiquariato … Ouch" urlò quando una delle due guardie rimaste gli diede un calcio.

"La pregherei che stesse attento, signor Slackjaw. Qui stiamo parlando del suo caso, nel migliore dei casi lei finirà a Coldridge per il resto della sua vita!"

"E allora? Crede che mi faccia paura? Sarò io a comandare lì dopo un paio di settimane … Corvo! Ma che piacevole sorpresa vederti. Puoi dire alla piccola qualcosa su di me che lei non sa?"

Emily guardò Corvo con costernazione. Così fece Callista. Le due guardie si misero a bisbigliare. Slackjaw aveva appena attaccato a Corvo qualcosa di molto peggio della Peste : il sospetto.

 _Che il diavolo ti carbonizzi_ , pensò Corvo, _che ti strappi le budella e se ne faccia una giarrettiera._

"Corvo … tu … conosci Slackjaw?" chiese Emily apparentemente turbata.

Mentire o negare avrebbe significato ammettere la colpevolezza, quindi Corvo decise di dire la verità "Sì mia signora. Slackjaw e io ci siamo conosciuti durante il periodo in cui l'ho salvata. Questo malvivente ha svolto un ruolo oserei dire chiave nella vostra liberazione: mi ha fornito i mezzi e le informazioni che mi servivano per entrare dentro il Golden Cat e liberarvi"

"E mi sono pure occupato di quei due fratelli Pendelton"

"Pendelton?" Emily, per un attimo sollevata, si inquietò nuovamente. Da quando aveva passato quegli orrendi sei mesi sotto la prigionia dei fratelli Morgan e Custin Pendelton Emily aveva preso ad irritarsi ogni volta che qualcuno li menzionava. Già si era vendicata alla grande con il loro patrimonio: dopo la Morte di Trevor, ex alleato, per mano dell'oramai impazzito ammiraglio Havelock, il capitale famigliare della famiglia Pendelton era stato nazionalizzato sotto lo statuto d'Emergenza n. XLV e di conseguenza le fabbriche, le stazioni commerciali, i magazzini e le miniere d'oro e d'argento della famiglia era state prima sequestrate e poi la maggior parte cedute a prezzo di costo a vari nobili o compagnie commerciali di Dunwall mentre la grande miniera d'argento, una delle tre miniere più ricche di tutto l'Impero, vanto e gloria della famiglia da generazioni intere, veniva posta sotto un amministratore nominato da Emily stessa. Ogni traccia della famiglia venne rapidamente distrutta mentre la grande Villa dei Pendleton veniva riconvertita a Ospedale. I nobili e i pochi altri che avevano conosciuto di persona i Pendelton avevano trovato la cosa divertente e si erano affrettati a impossessarsi di tutto il possibile che fosse di proprietà dei Pendelton

Corvo sapeva il vero motivo: di tanto in tanto di notte Emily sognava ancora la prigionia, e tali incubi continuavano a tenerla attizzata l'ira.

Emily fece un cenno a le guardie che prontamente si ritirarono. Anche Callista li seguì. Ora che erano soli, lei poteva sapere la verità.

"Che cosa hai fatto ai Pendelton?" chiese infine Emily al grosso capobanda.

Slackjaw era un tipo intelligente e sapeva, nonostante il suo sangue freddo ,che se non avesse parlato le cose sarebbero andate molto male per lui, così sputò il rospo. Emily rimase zitta ad ascoltarlo mentre lui le raccontava l'incontro con Corvo, l'accordo ai danni dei fratelli Pendelton e il modo in cui lui e i suoi uomini si erano occupati dei fratelli Pendelton mentre Corvo salvava Emily, finendo con il descrivere nei minimi dettagli ad Emily la fine che avevano fatto i suoi due carcerieri.

Alla fine del racconto Emily ordinò che Slackjaw fosse ricondotto in prigione (notizia che il delinquente accolse con enorme soddisfazione) mentre si sedeva sul suo piccolo trono con aria pensierosa. Passarono dieci minuti,quindici, v enti e infine trenta, mentre lei restava seduta e pensava. Alla fine Corvo decise di arrischiare e di avvicinarsi.

"Maestà?"

"Corvo, dai ordine alle guardie di preparare la mia carrozza e una scorta di almeno due squadre della Milizia. Tra un' ora partiamo"

"Se non le secca domandarvelo, per andare dove?

"A fare un' ispezione a sorpresa. Alla miniera dei Pendelton!"

Il tragitto fino alle Miniere dei Pendelton era un viaggio che Emily non aveva mai percorso, giacché sua madre aveva sempre insistito col tenerla il più lontana possibile dagli impegni di corte e le visite ufficiali. Ci fu almeno un' ora nella vettura meccanica per poi, una volta che lei e la propria scorta erano uscite dai confini della città, passare alle cavalcature animali e alle carrozze classiche. Non c'erano né strade pavimentate né rotaie per le vetture. Tutto era fresco e verde: l'aria era fresca e pulita, senza alcuna traccia di puzza d'appestati o di marciume che le arrivasse alle narici. La campagna era davvero un cambiamento positivo rispetto a Dunwall. Crogiolandosi pigramente all'interno della carrozza, Emily si chiese perché mamma non le aveva fatto fare più giorni di vacanza fuori città.

Poi il paesaggio cambiò nuovamente ed Emily sentì il proprio battito cardiaco salire alle stelle. Invece di alberi rigogliosi e vegetazione verdeggiante, ora vi era una lunga catena di scure e minacciose montagne che si prolungava verso l'orizzonte. L'erba gradualmente lasciò il posto a rocce. C'erano nuovi odori nell'aria - di sudore e di polvere perlopiù - e anche molti nuovi rumori in lontananza - grida, urli, rumori di picconate e trascinamenti e rozzi meccanici, oltre al rumore delle rocce che venivano rotte. Molti di questi suoni Emily non li aveva mai sentiti e fu molto impressionata sia dal rumore che dalla volgarità di tali suoni.

Infine, dopo un'altra mezz'ora di cavalcata, apparve ai loro occhi finalmente la miniera. Il rumore che prima si udiva a malapena adesso si udiva forte attraverso tutta la vallata, aiutato dall'eco. Un odore aspro, fatto dalla fusione di tutte le puzze possibili ed immaginabili, ammorbava pesantemente l'aria, tanto che molti degli uomini della scorta indossarono le mascherine contro la peste. Ad Emily venne quasi voglia di vomitare. Corvo al suo fianco, vedendola, prese un pezzo di stoffa e lo bagnò col contenuto della sua fiaschetta, dopodiché lo diede ad Emily perché se lo avvolgesse intorno al naso e alla bocca. Il forte odore di whisky sconfisse la puzza della miniera ed Emily poté proseguire .

Emily non era una stupida. Slackjaw poteva benissimo avere mentito sui Pendelton solo per avere salva la vita con una bugia, eppure una piccola fiamma di speranza dentro il suo cuoricino bruciava ancora.

Arrivati all'ingresso principale della Miniera, la scorta fu fermata da un gruppo di guardie che probabilmente pensavano a un gruppetto di aristocratici che venivano per divertirsi. Fu una sorpresa per loro trovarsi di fronte all'Imperatrice, assieme al Lord protettore di Corte, e ancora più sorpresa per Emily fu il cambiamento di espressioni che fecero: da veri uomini a umili servitori … in tre secondi e mezzo! Ad Emily cominciava a piacere il mestiere di Imperatrice, le dava sempre un sacco di piccole soddisfazioni.

Arrivati alla miniera, Emily si ritrovò davanti un caposquadra dall'aria burbera "Non sapevo che la nostra Imperatrice avesse una figlia tanto carina." Disse lentamente, quasi scusandosi.

Emily socchiuse gli occhi. Poteva quasi la sua tenera pellicina bruciacchiarsi sotto il sole di mezzogiorno "Si, bèh, mamma non mi lasciava mai venire nelle sue visite al di fuori di Dunwall" rispose all'uomo che si tolse il cappello per usarlo per coprire la sua giovane testolina.

Il caposquadra accompagnò Emily all'ufficiò dell'amministratore, che accolse Emily e il suo entourage con gioia e sorpresa. L'Amministratore, un bel giovinetto dai capelli castani con un ciuffo bianco che passava tra gli occhi elencò rapidamente a Emily i progressi fatti nella settimana nel campo delle estrazioni, dopodiché sì offrì immediatamente di condurre Emily a visitare la miniera.

Emily e il suo entourage, preceduti da un caposquadra che faceva da guida e da due guardie della miniera armate con grandi bastoni camminarono attraverso la foschia polverosa che aleggiava nell'aria, dirigendosi verso quello che sembrava essere un gigantesco cratere pieno dei buchi delle gallerie .Metri e metri di rotaie entravano e uscivano da quei buchi mentre squadre di operai a petto nudo per il calore e sporchi e sudati ronzini dall'aria muscolosa trascinavano fuori carrelli pieni di prezioso metallo.

Emily non riusciva a cogliere con precisione il gran numero di schiavi che lavorava nelle miniere. Ce n'erano migliaia, forse decine di migliaia, eppure il numero di quelli che si vedevano lavorare lì in superficie era un'inezia rispetto al numero di quelli che lavoravano sotto terra, dove non arrivava mai la luce del sole.

Al solo pensiero si era sentita male. Tollerava la schiavitù perché era costretta – e anche perché abolirla adesso avrebbe significato il collasso economico dell'Impero – ma sin da piccola aveva visto di mal'occhio coloro che possedevano altre persone. Era immorale e indecente che alcune persone vivessero della mancanza di libertà altrui.

Si avvicinò a uno di loro: era un giovane pandyssiano con la pelle scura, agile e con le braccia lunghe. Con la testa rasata e il poco che aveva come abbigliamento, era difficile dire se era un maschio o una femmina. Emily prese l'appunto mentale di chiedere al caposquadra come diavolo riuscisse a fare distinzione, ammesso che ci riuscisse.

"Lavorano, eh?

"Molto e bene, Milady" grugnì il caposquadra in risposta

"Spero che riposino …"

"Dal tramonto all'alba."

"Forse dovremmo parlare riguardo la possibilità di concedere qualche miglioramento, magari facendoli riposare qualche ora di più e concedendo un vitto migliore. Con il blocco delle tratte a causa della peste (cosa che a dirla tutta, ad Emily non dispiaceva molto) non possiamo procurarcene altri e se muoiono in piedi a causa di fame o fatica sarebbe una perdita sia per loro che per noi. E inoltre …"

Corvo non poté che fare a meno di sorridere. Furba la piccola: prendendo la scusa della peste e del blocco navale stava usando la sua autorità per proporre miglioramenti nelle condizioni di "vita" degli schiavi senza dover far passare un decreto attraverso il Parlamento, dove sarebbe stato con ogni probabilità respinto.

Improvvisamente un allarme risuonò per tutta la miniera .C'erano urla, grida, cani che abbaiavano. Emily si strinse istintivamente attorno a Corvo mentre lui e le guardie del corpo di Emily si ponevano in posizione difensiva attorno a lei. Il caposquadra estrasse il suo coltellaccio dalla fondina, Corvo la sua spada e le guardie impugnarono i fucili.

Una figura dalla pelle color chiara – non scura come quella degli altri lavoratori della miniera – uscì di gran corsa da uno dei pozzi minerari della miniera, seguita da almeno una dozzina di sorveglianti coi bastoni alle mani e cani coi denti molto aguzzi. Uno di questi riuscì ad afferrarlo sul fianco e lo strattonò, facendolo cadere. La bestia e l'uomo caddero assieme nella polvere; anche dalla sua posizione Corvo riusciva a vedere il sangue versato sulla sporcizia e istintivamente portò le mani sugli occhi e le orecchie di Emily per risparmiare lo spettacolo

Il caposquadra imprecò e sputò per terra. Gli altri guardiani nel frattempo erano giunti con le mazze e le reti e per prima cosa separarono il cane dal fuggitivo.

"Questa è la terza volta questo mese che prova a scappare." Disse il caposquadra con l'aria di chi ha già visto succedere la cosa

"Chi è?" chiese Emily cercando di tenere bassa la propria voce

"Uno nuovo: ce l'hanno consegnato poco tempo fa, pochi giorni dopo che Lord Trevor Pendelton venne a visitare la miniera per la prima volta."

Ad Emily parve che il proprio cuore le salisse in gola "Sembra piuttosto provocatorio."

"Non è ancora stato spezzato, Milady. Ma dateci tempo, tutti quelli che vengono qui alla fine vengono spezzati. E poi smettono di "resistere" disse la guardia con un ghigno quasi da criminale stampato sul volto.

Poi un'altra figura entrò nel campo visivo di Emily e del suo entourage: un altro schiavo pallido, leggermente più basso di quello che adesso stava venendo punito dalle guardie. Aveva un' aria supplichevole, quasi che cercasse di far smettere il brutale pestaggio del suo compagno. Fu buttato a terra e si ritirò in una angolino, non accorgendosi della presenza della giovane Imperatrice una decina di metri più avanti.

"E' inutile che provi a parlare, quei maledetti hanno la loro lingua tagliata!"

"L'avete fatto voi?" chiese Emily in piena costernazione.

"No, erano già così quando li abbiamo trovati."

"Trovati? Scusate ma da dove vengono questi due?"

"Non lo sappiamo. Ce li siamo ritrovati una mattina, con un biglietto che diceva che erano oramai inservibili nei loro vecchi ruoli e che dovevano essere messi al lavoro ed insegnato loro una lezione che non scordassero." Ridacchiò, mostrando un sorriso pieno di denti neri e marci. " Non abbiamo protestato."

Tutto cominciava ad avere senso finalmente: Morgan, il più grande, forte e violento dei due fratelli, non avrebbe mai gradito l'idea di finire schiavo nella propria miniera. Naturalmente doveva essere l'aspirante evaso. E Custis, il più debole fisicamente della coppia, era quello che aveva tentato di aiutare il fratello .

Cerano due correnti d'emozioni molto forti e contrastanti all'interno di Emily mentre guardava le guardie punire i suoi due ex-carcerieri: da un lato vedere coloro che l'avevano picchiata, sgridata e umiliata in ogni modo possibile ed inimmaginabile era incredibilmente soddisfacente. Vederli ridotti così era la più deliziosa di tutte le vendette : finalmente ora sapevano come era trovarsi dalla parte sbagliata del bastone.

D'altro canto tuttavia Emily provava anche immenso disgusto nel vederli trattati così crudelmente. Provò qualcosa di simile alla pietà per loro. Erano stati i signori della Magione dei Pendelton, gli eredi di una casata antica e potente; erano stati soliti cenare nelle migliori case nobiliari, indossare camicie di seta che costavano ognuna molto di più di quanto spendessero in schiavi di ricambio all'anno, e avevano discusso del destino dell'Impero all'interno delle sacre mura del Parlamento. Ora indossavano dei collari come dei cani e dovevano sopportare frustate e botte come servi disobbedienti. Era assolutamente impensabile e orribile da guardare, ed Emily si odiò per aver provato piacere nel loro dolore .

"Posso avvicinarmi?"  
"Milady, non credo che sia una buona idea: non sono stati ancora completamente domati, potrebbero assalirla e …"

"Ho qui con me la mia personale guardia del corpo e un plotone come scorta, non mi accadrà nulla. Ora per favore posso vedere i miei schiavi o devo ripetere i miei ordini?" disse questo puntando un dito verso al faccia del caposquadra e assumendo la sua aria da "obbedisci o ti farò punire dalla mia guardia del corpo"

"Io… Certamente Vostra Grazia, subito!"

I gemelli stavano ancora venendo pestati dalle guardie mentre Emily si avvicinò .Il rumore delle ossa sotto i colpi, i segni delle botte e la carne sanguinante la fecero trasalire … ed infuriare.

"Che vi ho detto pochi secondi fa ?" urlò cercando di mascherare la propria rabbia verso chi provava piacere a pestare chi non poteva difendersi "Non possiamo procurarci altri lavoratori. E non ci saranno più utili se muoiono. E allora perché vi ostinate a pestare questi due a morte?"

"Milady, gliel'ho già spiegato: devono ancora essere sottomessi. Non abbiamo alcuna intenzione di ucciderli, vogliamo solo insegnare loro la lezione che ogni tentativo di fuga è severamente punito. E questo è solo l'inizio."

"Ma.. che cosa avete intenzione di fargli in più?" Emily era quasi incapace di capire che tanta brutalità eccessiva non fosse sufficiente.

Il caposquadra allungò la mano attraverso il cratere della miniera, dove una dozzina di baracche di metallo erano allineate direttamente sotto il sole "La sala bollente. Solitamente li lasciamo lì per un paio d'ore. Il calore porta via ogni pizzico d'insubordinazione, li rimette in riga"

Emily si sentì male solo a pensarci. Sapeva fin troppo bene il dolore di essere bloccati all'interno di stanze scure e anguste per ore e ore ( era stato uno degli "scherzi" preferiti da Morgan durante il periodo in cui era custodita al Golden Cat).

I gemelli continuavano ad urlare sotto i colpi, pregando i guardiani di smettere. Emily colse uno sguardo all'interno delle loro bocche e si sentì lo stomaco contorcersi dal disgusto alla vista dello spazio vuoto dove prima si trovavano le loro lingue .

"Basta!" urlò la piccola cercando di smettere di guardare.

"Ma… Milady"

"Ho detto basta, accidenti a te!" ringhiò Emily, il suo corpo fu attraversato da un tremito.

Corvo estrasse di nuovo subito la spada, seguito dagli altri uomini della scorta. Di fronte a tale reazione le guardie della miniera si ritirarono senza esitare, lasciando Emily coi due Pendelton.

Morgan e Custis rimasero lì, rannicchiati in mezzo alla sporcizia. Quando si accorsero all'improvviso che le botte erano cessate e che le guardie della miniera si erano ritirate si guardarono attorno, le manette ai polsi e alle caviglie che tintinnavano fragorosamente. C'era un taglio grondante ancora sangue sulla fronte di Morgan e Custis aveva le labbra bruciate e un grumo gonfio sul cuoio capelluto rasato.

Emily trasse alcuni sospiri tremanti mentre gli occhi di Custis incrociavano per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo i suoi. Emily notò l'incredulità negli occhi del prigioniero mentre cercò di avvicinarsi a l con occhi pieni d'odio però. Egli scoprì i denti con un ringhio.

Il caposquadra dinnanzi a quel rude tentativo, mollò a Morgan un fortissimo calcio nello stomaco, lasciandolo disteso a terra "Non mi comporterei così se fossi in te, bello" grugnì di soddisfazione " o ti faremo fare un'altra sessione con il cane. Sai, credo che tu cominci a _piacergli_ …"

Morgan, imperterrito nella sua minaccia, sì lanciò su Emily. Corvo lo vide arrivare e lo ributtò a terrà con un colpo di spada, dritto nel campo del caposquadra, che intervenne subito iniziando a frustarlo.

Emily da parte sua non poté fare a meno di urlare per la sorpresa dell'attacco, cadendo col sedere per terra, mentre le guardie della sua scorta e Corvo si stringevano intorno a lei per proteggerla.

"Non si stia a preoccupare, Vostra Grazia. Questo sarà spezzato il prima possibile" sorrise feralmente il caposquadra "E non vedo l'ora di farlo."

"No…" piagnucolo Emily con tutto il corpo tremante. Anche dopo tutto quello che le era successo in quei drammatici mesi in cui era vissuta prigioniera di Morgan e Custis, lei non riusciva proprio a sopportare la vista di quegli occhi scuri e lucidi per la violenza e la fame.

Gli occhi di Custis non smettevano di fissare il viso di Emily, la bocca si apriva e si chiudeva, il mozzicone rimasto della lingua si contorceva avanti e indietro cercando di formare parole, di parlare, di perorare aiuto ad Emily.

"E' necessario che un dottore si prenda cura di lui. Questi schiavi adesso sono una nostra risorsa e li tratteremo come risorse limitate. Fino a quando il blocco non sarà stato tolto, non ce ne saranno più" Disse la piccola dopo essersi rimessa a posto.

La guardia la guardò con aria incredula " Ma Milady è solo uno schiavo, non è nemmeno …"

"Lui non morirà oggi. Altrimenti farò mettere te al suo posto. _Sono stata abbastanza chiara_?"

"Si, certamente, Vostra Signoria. Subito, Signoria. Immediatamente, Vostra Signoria Imperatrice!"

Emily guardò i gemelli, entrambi a quattro zampe in mezzo alla sporcizia, sanguinanti, tremanti, con gli occhi spalancati. Fin da prima della cospirazione del Capospia di Corte che durante essa i due fratelli si erano distinti per aver compiuto fra le peggiori nefandezze e crimini di tutto l'Impero, e il ricordo di ciò che le era successo non faceva che attizzare fuoco sopra le ceneri. Emily si ricordava ancora il gioco preferito da Morgan …

"Dopo averli fatti vedere da un medico, metteteli entrambi nella sala bollente per due ore. E dimezzategli le razioni per un mese"

Un piccolo lamento sfuggì dalla gola di Custis. I muscoli delle spalle di Morgan si tesero.

"Tornerò fra un altro mese per vedere le cose come stanno" disse Emily al caposquadra " mi aspetto che questi due siano spezzati per quando tornerò."

"Molto bene, Imperatrice."

Emily rimase molto pensierosa per tutto il viaggio di ritorno a Dunwall. I gemelli erano vivi e una parte di Emily ringraziava il Cielo per questo. Santo cielo, era così felice che decise anche di fare un'offerta monetaria all'Abbazia. Avrebbe di sicuro anche ringraziato Corvo per avere risparmiato Morgan e Custis, ma l'avrebbe fatto una volta che fossero soli, quando sarebbero tornati a palazzo.

Emily decise che avrebbe atteso ancora qualche mese, dopodiché sarebbe tornata alla miniera e avrebbe recuperato i suoi due ex-torturatori. Sì, sarebbero stati spezzati mentalmente e anche molto deboli, ma sinceramente non poteva lasciarli nella miniera fino a che non fossero morti di fame, di fatica o per il crollo di una galleria.

No, Emily non l'avrebbe mai permesso. Li avrebbe presi e li avrebbe portati al palazzo reale, dove i migliori medici si sarebbero presi cura di loro. Gli avrebbe dato il tempo di guarire e poi li avrebbe tenuti con sè ( magari come suoi giardinieri o servitori personali) e poi … tutto sarebbe stato diverso.

Emily non lo seppe mai, ma due giorni dopo la sua visita i due schiavi furono coinvolti in un tentativo di fuga che fallì quando una delle guardie diede l'allarme. I due prigionieri furono ricatturati e trasferiti in un'altra miniera ( per qualche strano scherzo del destino, nessuno aveva pensato di avvisare il direttore riguardo all'identità dei fuggitivi) e nessuno seppe mai più niente di loro. Forse era la giustizia dell'Esterno .


	7. Capitolo 7: La prigione di Coldridge

Il mattino seguente Corvo passeggiava placidamente lungo il cortile. Una dolce brezza fresca proveniente dall'oceano aiutava a lenire il fastidio del sole. Erano già diversi mesi che Emily era salita al trono, eppure molte delle difese montate dal Lord Reggente sulla Dunwall Tower, che Emily aveva dato ordine fossero demolite, erano ancora in piedi, come ad esempio il suo tanto famoso "Bunker". Per il momento l'unica cosa a testimonianza del cambio di regime era la statua di Hiram Burrows al centro del cortile caduta e in pezzi. Corvo sorrise: si era assicurato personalmente che quella statua fosse la prima cosa ad essere buttata giù.

All'improvviso il vento cambiò, portandosi con sè odore di marciume e grida di disperazione. Corvo si voltò. Il vento adesso spirava dritto dalla prigione di Coldridge, la prigione di massima sicurezza più grande, efficiente e sicura di tutto l'impero. Solo chi aveva i favori e i poteri dell'esterno o possedesse un livello d'abilità pari a quello del più pericoloso degli assassini avrebbe potuto uscirne o entrarvi senza permesso. Corvo ricordava ancora quando, in seguito alla falsa accusa di aver ucciso la sua amata Imperatrice, lui, l'uomo che aveva giurato di proteggerla ad ogni costo, fu rinchiuso in una piccola cella e sottoposto alle più perverse e inimmaginabili torture che la mente umana potesse pensare, in attesa del giorno della sua esecuzione. Ma proprio il giorno prima della sua dipartita, un gruppo di amici che si facevano chiamare la Cospirazione dei Lealisti gli permise di fuggire e vendicarsi di coloro che l'avevano fatto soffrire. Ricordava anche il dolce sapore del momento in cui vide Hiram Burrows, l'uomo che aveva condotto Dunwall e quasi tutto l'impero alla rovina, catturato e spedito a Coldridge dalle stesse guardie incaricate di proteggerlo, una volta che l'audiografo aveva rivelato a tutta Dunwall le sue colpe e inganni.

E mentre pensava a Burrows con tanto accanimento, Corvo capì che era ora di fargli una visita

Se Corvo avesse deciso di andare a piedi o a cavallo o con un qualsiasi altro mezzo ci sarebbero volute almeno un paio d'ore prima di arrivare a destinazione, ma per uno con i Poteri dell'Esterno pochi chilometri erano solo una seccatura. Continuare a teletrasportarsi grazie ai suoi poteri era veramente comodo. Ogni tanto era solito fermarsi appena vedeva passare sotto di sé una pattuglia, solo per ricordarsi che non era più un ricercato in tutto l'Impero e che poteva benissimo farsi vedere in giro (anche se con i suoi poteri era meglio andarci cauti) senza dover temere una pioggia di proiettili diretta a lui.

Infine arrivò alla Prigione di Coldridge. Gli ufficiali di guardia al portone furono stupiti di vedersi comparire davanti all'improvviso il Protettore reale dell'Imperatrice, ma furono sollevati dal fatto che questa non fosse un'ispezione ufficiale. Corvo entrò quindi rapido attraverso il cancello, salutò la guardia addetta al portone e si mosse rapido lungo il vasto corridoio delle celle

Finalmente Corvo raggiunse la cella che cercava: la sua. Era questa la cella dove aveva passato lunghi mesi in attesa della sua condanna a morte. Era quasi poetico chi fosse l'attuale abitante della cella.

Dal fondo della cella Hiram Burrows, ex-Capospia di Corte, ex Lord Reggente e ora detenuto, si diresse verso la porta a sbarre della prigione. L'abito che indossava era sporco di escrementi, sangue (segno che più di una guardia si era divertita mentre nessuno guardava) e sporcizia mentre una delle due scarpe era bucata e ridotta a ciarpame. Aveva un aspetto pallido e dimagrito e diversi segni di contusioni su tutto il corpo. Una piccola parte della rivincita di buona parte della gente che aveva angariato.

"Corvo. Sono sorpreso che tu sia qui. Sei per caso venuto a controllare se ero già morto così da poter sputare sul mio cadavere? Spiacente di averti deluso."

"Non sono qui né per vendicarmi né per divertirmi, Burrows. Sono qui … per parlarti."

"Parlarmi? E di cosa, o Sommo protettore Reale?

"Di QUEL giorno, Burrows. Del giorno che tu facesti uccidere l'Imperatrice e incolpasti me te lo ricordi?"

"Certo che me lo ricordo, mio caro ex-amico. Io ero impegnato a conversare con la tua tanto cara Imperatrice, cercando in ogni modo di convincerla a approvare misure di sicurezza e quarantena più sicure, Campbell si stava facendo fare un ritratto da quel lecchino di Sokolov e infine tu eri appena tornato e hai approfitto del fatto che eri in anticipo per giocare a nascondino con Emily! Poi è successo quel che sai, perché torni a chiedermi di quel giorno?"

"Perché hai fatto ricadere ogni colpa su di me? Avresti potuto fingere di supportare la mia testimonianza per poi approfittarne mandandomi su una falsa pista."

"Con te sarebbe bastato? No, credo proprio di no. Inoltre non avevo veramente intenzione di coinvolgerti in un primo momento, ma mi serviva un colpevole e tu eri proprio lì …. Come si dice l'uomo giusto al momento sbagliato nel posto giusto. Inoltre eri l'unico testimone, una bocca chiassosa e potenzialmente rumorosa da eliminare."

"Se è così perché non mi hai fatto eliminare subito per sicurezza? Perché quei sei mesi di torture e supplizi?"

"Perché se fossi riuscito ad ottenere da te una falsa confessione avrei avuto il mattone necessario a consolidare finalmente la mia opera. E poi ammetto che guardarti soffrire era per me una fonte di estremo godimento. Ma ho sempre temuto che il karma avrebbe finito col punirmi per ciò, e infatti eccoci qui, io in prigione in attesa dell'esecuzione e tu libero e di nuovo al fianco di Emily, che guiderai al tuo fianco, bla bla bla…" concluse rigirandosi e mettendosi seduto.

"Emily sta già imparando a divenire una sovrana saggia e illuminata, sai ? Nel poco tempo che tu sei qui ha già rimediato a tutti i casini che tu e i tuoi alleati avevate combinato alla città, ora la Peste è sotto controllo e presto sarà debellata una volta per tutte. Il tuo gran piano è miseramente fallito Burrows!"

"Buon pro vi faccia" disse coricandosi per dormire "Ah Corvo, se non ti spiace, potresti farmi un piccolo favore?"

"Che genere di favore?" chiese Corvo riavvicinandosi alle sbarre

Burrows si rialzò, il suo volto faccia a faccia con quello di Corvo " I miei amici, coloro che mi hai portato via. Campbell lo marchiasti come eretico così che l'Abbazia fu costretta a esiliarlo, ma gli altri? Che ne fu dei Pendelton? E della mia adorata Lady Boyle? So che non li hai uccisi, tu non sei così, ma allora che fine hanno fatto?"

Corvo avvicinò la propria bocca all'orecchio di Burrows e glielo disse.

"Cosa? Lei ? Loro? No, no, nonononono, NO! MOSTRO, ASSASSINO, LA MORTE NON ERA ABBASTANZA PER LORO VERO? NO!" gridò Burrows con forza all'orrore per la sorte dei propri compagni. Le guardia accorsero prontamente per calmare il prigioniero mentre Corvo se ne andava.

Stava quasi per andarsene quando udì una voce alle proprie spalle.

"E così ti sei preso una rivincita molto personale sul vecchio Lord Reggente, eh?"

Corvo sì girò e rispose all'uomo che aveva parlato "Infatti, Comandante Havelock, infatti."


	8. Capitolo 8: Colpo di stato

Corvo guardò con simpatia Emily che a sua volta guardava la torre con ansia e preoccupazione. Oggi era il giorno della Riunione dei Comandanti Militari dell'Impero e lei e Corvo erano tenuti a partecipare per aggiornare, ordinare e coordinare gli sforzi che la Marina, l'Esercito, i Sacerdoti e la Milizia stavano effettuando per il ripristino dell'ordine pubblico e la soppressione dei contagi della Peste. Naturalmente c'erano numerosi screzi tra gli uni e gli altri e proprio per questo era stato convocato il meeting.

Per evitare discussioni sulla sede della riunione, Emily aveva scelto come luogo il faro/Forte Militare sull'Isola di Kingsparrow. Su questa struttura strategica alla foce del fiume Wrenhaven, costruita al tempo dell'Insurrezione di Morley, (quando gli abitanti della grande isola settentrionale avevano combattuto per non essere annessi all'Impero), era avvenuto mesi addietro lo scontro finale tra Corvo da una parte, e i Lealisti ( o meglio dire l'Ammiraglio Havelocke e le sue forze ) dall'altro.

Era successo infatti, che la Cospirazione dei lealisti, inizialmente nata con lo scopo di distruggere il lord Reggente e riportare Emily sul trono, suo di diritto, aveva iniziato a lasciarsi sopraffare dal desiderio di potere e dalle opportunità che si aprivano loro. Sedotti dalla possibilità di assumere il controllo completo sopra la città di Dunwall, Havelock, Martin e Trevor Pendelton avevano avvelenato Corvo che si era salvato da morte certa grazie all'intervento di Samuel, (che aveva dato di nascosto a Corvo solo la metà della dose letale), fatto passare per cospiratori gli altri Lealisti ( tra cui Piero e Sokolov) e preso il Potere come nuovi rispettivamente Lord Reggente, Alto Sacerdote e Primo Ministro, tentando di utilizzare Emily come un burattino. Ma Corvo era sopravvissuto e, dopo esser tornato all'Hound Pits Pub per salvare gli altri, aveva messo fuori gioco Havelock oramai impazzito ( Martin e Pendelton erano già morti avvelenati quando Corvo arrivò, se Havelock li avesse uccisi o se avessero deciso di suicidarsi invece di affrontare Corvo era ancora un mistero) e aveva salvato Emily per l'ultima volta.

Salirono le Scale ed entrarono nella sala: era un ampio salone con al centro un tavolo rappresentate la mappa di tutta Dunwall. Altre mappe di varie regioni di tutto l'Impero coprivano le pareti .Di fianco al tavolo un caminetto acceso con attorno numerose sedie. Proseguendo sulla parete vi era la porta che conduceva alla stanza dove Emily era stata tenuta prigioniera. Infine una scala posta sulla parete opposta rispetto al camino portava a un piccolo studio.

Si sedettero. Intorno al tavolo erano già seduti tutti. C'erano il generale Curnow, il nuovo comandante dell'Esercito, il Nuovo Alto Sacerdote, il Generale Turnbull, neo-promosso comandante della Milizia Cittadina, il Generale Tobias ( perdonato dalla sua collaborazione con il Lord Reggente) e un' altra mezza dozzina o più di eminenti cittadini di Dunwall.

"Finalmente la nostra Imperatrice ci degna della sua presenza" bisbigliò il nuovo Alto Sacerdote al rappresentate dell'Isola di Morley.

"In nome del Popolo dell'Impero Insulare e con la mia Autorità di Imperatrice, dichiaro aperta questa seduta. Negli ultimi mesi abbiamo fatto numerosi progressi sia contro la Peste che contro le bande che minacciano l'ordine pubblico della città di Dunwall. Adesso vorrei sentire da voi la situazione ad oggi. Ammiraglio Greaves?"

"Sì signora Imperatrice?"

"A che punto è la situazione del blocco navale?"

"Signora, le altre nazioni rifiutano ancora di togliere il blocco. Sebbene abbiano riconcesso di riaprire alcune rotte commerciali, rifiutano di concederci piena libertà nei trasporti marittimi fino a che la Peste non sarà stata completamente debellata. A questo punto le ripeto, abbiamo numerosi piani per poter rompere il blocco in maniera alternativa: abbiamo abbastanza vascelli da guerra e potenza di fuoco da poter attaccare e distruggere i miseri legni con i quali …"

"Ho già espresso la mia opinione su tale piano, Ammiraglio, e intendo mantenere ciò che le ho detto: no. Anche se si sono rifiutati di aiutarci, sono pur sempre nostri fratelli e sorelle dell'Impero."

"Ma, milady"

"L'Imperatrice vi ha dato un ordine. Non vi è sufficiente?"

"Sì …"

"OK. Generale Curnow!"

"Ai suoi ordini!"

"Potrebbe per favore, farmi un rapporto dettagliato sulla situazione della criminalità nei vari Distretti?"

"Signorsì Signora. Al momento nei distretti dei Mattatoi la situazione è piuttosto tranquilla, grazie soprattutto all'incremento dei sistemi di sicurezza di Master Sokolov. Prevediamo di far stabilire nella zona almeno diecimila nuovi coloni, soprattutto provenienti da Tyvia"

"La produzione di olio di balena nel distretto è inoltre tornata a livello pre-Peste in molti degli stabilimenti. E contiamo su un raddoppio sia nella qualità che nella quantità del prodotto in almeno tre mesi."

"Ottimo. Per quanto riguarda il Distretto della Distilleria di Slackjaw?

"Abbiamo fatto riconvertire la distilleria e l'abbiamo fortificata con almeno un paio di archi. Ho fatto lasciare circa 50 dei miei uomini migliori a presidiarla. Per quanto riguarda il resto del distretto stiamo effettuando delle grosse retate per catturarne il più possibile prima che si disperdano, sembra che con la cattura del loro capo la banda si stia frammentando in tante piccole disorganizzate. Tuttavia come le avevo chiesto, ci serviranno molti più uomini per mettere in sicurezza la zona e renderla colonizzabile per i nuovi abitanti della città"

"Eccellente. Generale Tobias, situazione nel Distretto del Vecchio Porto."

"Stiamo setacciando l'intera zona ma, a prima vista, non sembrano esserci grosse bande locali o pericoli che possano minacciare i coloni. Abbiamo rilevato una forte infestazione di molluschi, ma le squadre predisposte se ne stanno già occupando. Abbiamo posto un quartier generale per coordinare al meglio le operazioni nella zona all' Hound Pits Pubb, come ci avevate ordinato."

"Per quanto invece riguarda il problema dei contrabbandieri lungo il fiume, abbiamo messo dei posti di blocco lungo tutto il Wrenhaven, ciò dovrebbe causare una riduzione del problema di almeno due terzi."

"E per quanto invece riguarda Draper's Ward e il distretto sommerso? Piero diceva di conoscere un metodo per renderlo di nuovo abitabile con un progetto dei suoi."

"Ci ha presentato quel progetto due giorni fa. Secondo quanto dice, grazie a uno speciale sistema di pompe idrauliche sarebbe possibile svuotare il distretto dell'acqua ributtandola nell'oceano. Tuttavia ,secondo l'analisi, per un progetto del genere sarebbe necessario molto duro lavoro e non avremmo l'assicurazione che funzionerebbe."

"Per quanto riguarda il Distretto Commerciale di Draper's Ward," s'intromise Turnbull senza neanche aspettare il proprio turno "abbiamo imposto il coprifuoco in tutto il distretto e raddoppiato i soldati e i membri della Milizia che pattuglino la Zona. Stando ai rapporti che ci sono pervenuti dagli ufficiali di turno, le Anguille Morte hanno abbandonato l'area e si stanno lentamente disgregando dopo la ricattura di Lizzie Stryde e se quella serpe non scappa di nuovo, potremmo metterle fuori gioco o per lo meno indebolirle notevolmente."

"Per quanto invece riguarda la situazione contro la banda dei Cappellai, posso solo dire che la situazione è … _difficile_ , Vostra Maestà. I Cappellai non sono addestrati e armati quanto noi, ma sono numerosi e conoscono la zona. Tengono in scacco molti dei nostri uomini da giorni. Riteniamo che per sconfiggerli definitivamente ci serviranno dei rinforzi più consistenti."

"Altri uomini Generale Turnbull? Credevo mi avesse detto la scorsa volta che quelli che aveva le fossero più che sufficienti …"

"Infatti, Vostra Signoria, e lo ripeto ancora. Ma credo che ci tornerebbero utile un po' di tecnologia militare inventata dal Medico Regio".

"La mia tecnologia?" chiese Sokolov entrando all'improvviso senza farsi annunciare nella stanza. Il Generale Tobias e un altro paio di personaggi già presenti sgranarono gli occhi per la sorpresa.

"Che ci fate qui, Medico Regio? Questa è una riunione riservata a pochi e nessuno vi ha dato il permesso di…"

"Sono stata io a dare il permesso al Medico Regio e al suo nuovo Collega di venire a questa riunione" disse Emily con un sorriso malizioso stampatole sul volto "Essendo responsabili della Cura contro la Peste, mi è parso godessero di un'importanza sufficiente a permettere loro di partecipare. A tale proposito, dov'è finito Piero, Anton? Non dirmi che si è di nuovo chiuso in laboratorio per cercare per l'ennesima volta di creare un propellente più economico dell'olio di balena "

"No, vostra Signoria, Piero si scusa umilmente per non poter partecipare ma ha avuto un' idea eccezionale su come rendere più efficiente le nuove Chiuse della Dunwall Tower" si sedette e iniziò a tirare fuori dalle tasche un taccuino e una penna "Allora, stavate parlando sul fatto che vi servivano alcune delle mie tecnologie. E quali, se posso arrischiarmi a chiederlo?

" Beh, per cominciare ci sarebbero utili almeno una cinquantina dei vostri nuovi allarmi, poi ci servirebbero senz'altro una ventina dei vostri nuovi Archi, sia nella versione letale che in quella non letale, cinque set per i Muri di Luce e Dieci Torrette Automatiche."

"… matiche. Scritto. Credo che si possa fare, Generale, e vi farò avere il materiale il prima possibile. D'altronde non è la prima volta che mi capita di … "

"FERMI TUTTI! CHE NESSUNO SI MUOVA!" Tuonò una voce alle spalle della giovane Imperatrice.

Dietro di lei c'era una truppa di uomini con fucili a lunga canna armati di proiettili esplosivi. Erano vestiti delle uniformi della Milizia cittadina, ma si capiva subito che questo fosse solo un travestimento per l'ovvia mancanza di disciplina militare .Tenevano i fucili puntati contro i membri presenti nella sala e parevano avessero l'aria di fare fuoco subito.

Ma più interessante di tutti era l'uomo nell'uniforme raffazzonata che al centro del gruppo aveva l'aria del capo.

"Lord Estermon? Che cosa significa questa pagliacciata?" chiese Emily con un tono stupito.

"Significa semplicemente che voi non siete più la mia Imperatrice. Da questo momento, Io Lord Estermont di Dunwall, mi proclamo nuovo Lord Protettore dell'Impero."

Gli altri presenti della sala reagirono con reazioni che andavano dalla costernazione alla rabbia pura.

"Che cosa?"

"Come osate?!"

"Questo … è tradimento!"

"Non avete alcun diritto!"

"Ho ogni diritto, signori. Per troppo tempo avete abusato dei vostri poteri e dei vostri privilegi per imporci le vostre decisioni. Basta con l'immigrazione indiscriminata di luride masse di immigranti. Basta con questa ondata di liberismo. Adesso, con la Peste sconfitta e voi eliminati, niente ci impedirà di riportare Dunwall alla sua grandezza storica".

"Nessuno vi seguirà, Lord Estermont" disse Emily con l'aria di chi aveva già vissuto questa esperienza. " Anche se voi ucciderete me e chiunque altro in questa stanza, cosa crede che succederà? L'Impero andrà nel caos! Altri nobili, ognuno con il proprio seguito, cercheranno di prendere il vostro posto, e alla fine vi ridurrete a combattere sempre più duramente per sempre meno cose."

"Affatto, lady Emily, affatto. Crede forse che abbia agito da solo? Che sia impazzito e abbia radunato un gruppetto di guardie corrotte da solo? Mia cara, io sono solo il volto di un vasto gruppo di persone ricche e potenti che hanno deciso di lavorare assieme per deporvi. Abbiamo uomini pronti alla Dunwall Tower, tra i membri dell'Abbazia dell'Uomo Qualunque, nella Marina e nella Milizia che sono troppo corrotti o troppo stupidi per non eseguire gli ordini. Una volta che avremo eliminato voi e gli altri presenti nella sala, passeremo al resto dei traditori alla Dunwall Tower, proclameremo statuti di Emergenza che elimineranno gran parte di chi non ci sarà fedele. Allora, che ne pensate?" chiese con l'aria di chi è venuto per dettare condizioni

"Un piano ben studiato, lo devo ammettere " disse Corvo con voce molto arrabbiata "non come quello del Vecchio Lord Reggente, ma devo comunque fare i miei complimenti per l'organizzazione. Solo una cosa si oppone tra voi e la conquista del potere che tanto bramate …"

"E sarebbe ?"

"IO!" Urlò Corvo lanciandosi sui nemici.

Emily, Turnbull e gli altri, Lord Estermont e i suoi soldati non lo videro quasi muoversi. Corvo attivò il suo potere di fermare il tempo per evitare le pallottole sparate, dopodiché si tuffò in mezzo a due soldati tagliando la gola ad entrambi. I fucili caddero loro di mano e i Generali Curnow, Turbull e Tobias approfittavano della distrazione per estrarre a loro volta le loro armi da fuoco e sparare, uccidendo tre soldati. Sokolov prese la sua penna e la ficcò nell'occhio di un soldato, disorientandolo, il tempo sufficiente a Corvo di tagliarli la testa. Un altro soldato provò a sparare a Corvo, il quale con il suo potere del Vortice lo mandò a volare contro il muro. Altri dieci soldati furono messi KO dai proiettili narcotizzanti del protettore Reale. Altri sette trovarono la morte per mano delle spade dei Generali.

Tutto ciò era durato neanche 30 secondi, ma ai presenti erano sembrati quasi trenta minuti. Il complotto era stato sventato, ma Emily non era ancora in salvo.

"Fermi tutti ho detto!" urlò Lord Estermont afferrando Emily. Ora che i suoi piani erano stati sventati, voleva provare almeno a portarsela via con se!

"NO! Lasciami!"

"Se muovete un solo dito .. io … io … l'ammazzo. Dico sul serio !"

Corvo ripose le sue armi nel fodero. La situazione era critica, se si muoveva Emily era spacciata, ed era troppo presto per poter di nuovo utilizzare il potere Ferma Tempo. Gli venne un'idea.

"Emily?"

"Hm?" piagnucolo la piccola.

"Ti va di mostrare a Lord Estermont il trucco che ti ho insegnato? "

"Adesso?"

"ADESSO!"

CRACK! Emily pestò il callo di Lord Estermont con il tacco della sua scarpina.

"AUGH!" Fece Lord Estermont lasciando Emily, che si tuffò fra le braccia protettive di Corvo.

"Tu piccola, lascia che io ti.." ma non poté finire la frase che il Lord Protettore si lanciò contro di lui, facendolo svenire a suon di pugni. Dopodiché Corvo si rialzò e si diresse verso colei che doveva proteggere.

"Tutto a posto, piccola mia?" Chiese Corvo ad Emily

"Si, tutto a posto ora. Ma quell'uomo …" disse indicando Lord Estermont svenuto sul pavimento. "Quell'Uomo mi ha messo paura! E' tempo che tu gli restituisca il favore …"

Appena furono fuori dal Faro di Kingsaparrow, il Generale Curnow condusse l'Imperatrice Emily al sicuro al suo Quartiere Generale posto in una caserma del Distretto Legale, dopodiché insieme ai colleghi Turbull, Tobias e al Lord Protettore Corvo Attano si mise subito all'opera per stroncare il colpo di stato. Messaggeri con centinaia di dispacci percossero tutta Dunwall portando gli Ordini d'Emergenza direttamente approvati dall'Imperatrice Emily Kaldwin I.

La repressione fu rapida, totale e implacabile. Gli uomini che attendevano alla Dunwall Tower, all'Abbazia dell'Uomo Qualunque e in ogni altro luogo, pronti a colpire, furono arrestati da membri dell'Esercito e della Milizia fedeli ad Emily. Due parlamentari su tre furono "Convocati per essere interrogati" e uno su dieci "Trattenuto". Diversi membri dell'Abbazia dell'Uomo Qualunque furono anch'essi interrogati e tre, trovati colpevoli, furono marchiati con la Marchiatura dell'Eretico ed espulsi dall'ordine. Due grosse famiglie nobiliari che avevano partecipato alla congiura furono arrestate, i loro beni confiscati e i membri più importanti delle loro famigli spediti a Coldridge

Per tutta la serata furono allertati tutti i posti di Guardia della Milizia, dell'Esercito, della Marina e dell'Abbazia. Fu imposto un coprifuoco su tutta la città e i TallBoys erano autorizzati all'uso della forza. .L'Ufficio della propaganda dell'Impero diffuse subito la notizia del tentato Colpo di Stato informando la città del fallimento dello stesso e che pene severe sarebbero state poste su chiunque fosse in qualche modo legato ad esso. Il messaggio veniva ripetuto ogni mezz'ora.

Il popolo di Dunwall non voleva credere che un gruppo di nobili fosse così meschino da prendersela con la loro Imperatrice, per di più una bambina. Durante la notte i Tallboys e gli uomini della Milizia dovettero intervenire per riuscire a sciogliere, seppur con mezzi pacifici, un'orda di cittadini che aveva deciso di punire i responsabili a modo loro. Fu un miracolo che non ci fossero sommosse o linciaggi per tutta la durata della notte

Emily ci mise molto a riprendersi (quasi tutta la sera) e per tutto il tempo continuò a essere tesa e nervosa, come se un altro assassino dovesse uscirle da dietro una porta da un istante all'altro, anche se verso l'ora di andare a dormire era tornata la bambina pimpante e simpatica che tutti conoscevano. Corvo e gli altri presenti ci misero un po' di più (Corvo addirittura ponderò l'idea di rimanere personalmente di guardia quella notte ), soprattutto Turnbull, il quale, sbuffando sotto i suoi enormi baffi, continuava a sbraitare ordini a destra e a manca e a chiedere all'Imperatrice di prolungare il coprifuoco di almeno altre tre settimane. Ma nel compenso andò tutto bene e nelle settimane seguenti all'accaduto non successe niente di male …

Intanto in un'osteria in un punto imprecisato della costa Orientale del fiume Wrenhaven una losca figura sedeva in attesa di qualcuno. Qualcuno che si materializzò mezz'ora dopo sotto forma di un messaggero incappucciato . Si sedettero e iniziarono a parlare.

"Allora, mio caro e fidato amico, che notizie porti ?"

"Mio signore, Lord Estermont ha fallito! La cospirazione degli aristocratici è stata scoperta e denunciata, i loro membri arrestati o in fuga, e l'Imperatrice è ancora viva è regnante."

L'altro uomo rimase in silenzio per vari minuti, ponderando ciò che aveva appena udito. Rimase zitto anche quando l'oste gli pose davanti il piatto di pinne di squalo all'olio di Verdivera, e anche fino a quando il messaggero, dopo essersi congedato, si ritirò repentinamente.

Finalmente, si fermò e sorrise al pensiero di ciò che stava per dire.

"Corvo, sei sempre il migliore assassino di Dunwall. Emily è davvero al sicuro con te al tuo fianco."

E si dileguò nelle vie tortuose della città


	9. Capitolo 9: Travestimento

"Ho mosso Callista, tocca a te!"

Era un'altra tranquilla serata alla Dunwall Tower: Emily e Callista, dopo un intera giornata passata tra doveri di stato e compiti, stavano giocando a scacchi all'Interno del Salone Principale. Il salone era la sezione principale degli appartamenti privati dell'Imperatrice, uno dei luoghi più inaccessibili e sorvegliati di tutta Dunwall, e anche la sala più vasta dell'edifico. Costruita all'epoca della costruzione della Dunwall Tower,, la sala era stata progettata all'inizio come camera da letto, ma era stata in seguito trasformata in un salone dedicato alle attività giornaliere. Le pareti erano dipinte di uno splendido verde giada e attraversate da stucchi decorativi dorati lungo la linea del soffitto .Il soffitto era dipinto con un'interessantissima immagine rappresentate il cielo estivo di Dunwall che dava l'illusione di avere un'apertura. All'interno della sala vi erano di tutto: un tavolo con centinaia di posti a sedere, un caminetto in un angolo attorniato da un tavolino e due poltrone di pelle di balena su cui Emily e Callista erano sedute a giocare, un clavicembalo e qualsiasi altro bene si potesse aspettare di trovare in un luogo così raffinato. Ovunque vi erano inoltre mazzi di fiori essiccati e ceste di profumi pregiati che profumavano l'aria in maniera deliziosa.

Callista osservò la scacchiera: Emily per il momento dominava la partita e le aveva già mangiato un cavallo e tre pedoni, a fronte di un alfiere e un pedone. Certamente avrebbe potuto capovolgere l'esito in poche mosse ( suo zio le aveva insegnato a giocare sin da quando aveva dodici anni ) tuttavia preferiva non farlo, almeno non subito. Le regole dell'etichetta le imponevano tolleranza nel giocare contro un avversario inesperto, ed Emily era pure minorenne e fin troppo eccitata a suo parere per riuscire a giocare freddamente .

Emily dal canto suo aveva un eccellente motivo per essere eccitata: oggi Corvo l'avrebbe portata a fare un giro della città. Ci avevano messo un mese di preparazione e piani per organizzare il tutto assieme a Callista e a pochi altri che erano a conoscenza dei desideri più profondi dell'Imperatrice, ma alla fin fine era tutto pronto. Il piano era il seguente: quando Corvo avesse finito di controllare tutti i preparativi che si erano resi necessari, sarebbe venuto ad avvisare Emily e Callista. A quel punto Callista avrebbe diffuso la voce che sua Maestà "era andata a letto presto quella sera", mentre Corvo ed Emily, travestiti con alcuni vecchi abiti fatti preparare da Cecelia, sarebbero stati traghettati da Samuel con la sua vecchia barca fino al Distretto del vecchio Porto, dove un paio di cavalli già ferrati e preparati li attendevano. Con quelli avrebbero potuto dirigersi da qualsiasi parte avessero voluto senza problemi. Per farsi riconoscere in caso di emergenza Emily avrebbe portato con sé la tavola d'oro imperiale, un gioiello di finissima qualità che era appartenuto ad ogni imperatore prima di lei, e altre preziosissime gemme prese dal portagioie imperiale (Corvo dal canto suo per farsi riconoscere non avrebbe avuto bisogno di nulla, gli bastava togliersi il cappuccio che copriva la sua faccia e rivelarsi per quello che era.)

Fu proprio in quel momento che Corvo entrò nella stanza.

Emily si alzò subito e corse verso di lui, abbracciandolo forte. "Allora Corvo ? Allora? Allora? Possiamo farlo? Allora?"

Corvo diede un abbraccio di ricambio ad Emily e le parlò nell'orecchio "Tutto pronto e organizzato al tuo segnale, mia Signora."

Emily non perse tempo. Si fiondò nella camera a cambiarsi mentre Corvo la seguì.

Il viaggio fu rapido e senza notevoli inconvenienti. Una volta cambiatisi in modo da non essere più riconoscibili, raggiunsero le parti basse della Torre, dove Samuel, il Vecchio barcaiolo, li aspettava nella sua solita barchetta. Da lì Samuel li condusse fino al Distretto del Vecchio Porto. Emily era talmente eccitata che continuava a saltare di gioia, tanto che Samuel dovette ammonirla.

"Per favore, Vostra altezza, se continua a saltare così la barca finirà col rovesciarsi."

"Chiedo Scusa, Samuel" disse Emily rimettendosi a sedere " è solo che … è la mia prima volta che visito la città e oggi posso farlo pure senza tutti quegli stupidi protocolli di corte o regole!"

"Capisco, Vostra Signoria, ma se la barca si rovescia la serata libera ve la potrete pure scordare"

Arrivati al Distretto del vecchio porto (non lontano dal luogo dove sorgeva il vecchio Hound Pits Pub) Corvo ed Emily presero i cavalli che erano stati preparati e si diressero a tutta velocità, verso i grandi cancelli che portavano a uno dei distretti più grandi e affollati. Le guardie che erano di pattuglia al cancello quando li videro arrivare li fermarono e perquisirono (per fortuna Callista aveva previsto questo ed aveva nascosto gli oggetti più preziosi in speciali tasche o fodere), segno che il travestimento funzionava, ma furono molto gentili tanto da augurare loro buona serata e a dare un buffetto amichevole ad Emily.

Infine entrarono all'Interno del Distretto: nelle settimane prima Corvo le aveva riempito la testa con immagini della città. Emily credeva di sapere che cosa aspettarsi di vedere, ma sbagliava. Non c'erano parole che potessero prepararla a ciò che vide. Davanti a lei, si innalzavano edifici alti da due fino a sette piani le cui facciate sparivano in vicoli tortuosi e pieni di foschia. La piazza era piena di abitanti. I mercanti promuovevano a gran voce le proprie merci, accaparrandosi i potenziali clienti a suon di sconti. I bambini correvano fra le bancarelle, fingendo di combattere contro nemici invisibili. I Tallboys e gli uomini della Milizia pattugliavano le strade. Emily non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi.

Accanto a lei, Corvo ridacchiava. Emily lo guardò senza proferire una parola.

"Ti farò vedere tutta la città, Emily " disse Corvo con un sorrisino sulla faccia " benvenuta a Dunwall!"

Ad Emily il giro turistico della città continuava a piacere sempre di più: non riusciva a credere quante meraviglie si fosse persa fino ad allora. Prima Corvo l'aveva portata ad uno spettacolo di burattini che si stava svolgendo lungo la strada. Lo spettacolo narrava la sua avventura in versione principesca mentre scappava dal terribile Lord Reggente che voleva tenerla prigioniera tutta la vita. Ad Emily e al pubblico lo spettacolo piacque tantissimo e molti dei presenti lanciarono una moneta al bravissimo burattinaio. Dopodiché erano andati in una locanda intitolata " La principessa e il dragone" dove per la prima volta nella sua vita Emily aveva assaggiato un piatto che non fosse così terribilmente speziato come quello delle cucine della Dunwall Tower. Gli altri commensali, alla vista di una bambina tanto carina, pur non riconoscendola, si erano tanto commossi da voler intonare un canto a cui lei e Corvo si unirono, finché la Milizia non arrivò e fece disperdere la folla. Infine l'aveva portata al Parco Cittadino.

Il parco era in realtà l'ex Parco Imperiale- Riserva di caccia privata dell'Impero. Fondato ben quattrocento anni prima da uno dei suoi luminosi antenati, era stato utilizzato come riserva di caccia personale dell'Imperatore/Imperatrice, fino all'epoca dell'Insurrezione di Morley, epoca in cui era stato destinato a Luogo di Pubblico Svago come una delle tante concessioni imperiali.

Il parco oggi era abbastanza tranquillo. Si vedevano poche persone in giro per le vie: ufficiali della Milizia in pattuglia con le rispettive squadre, uomini e donne che parlavano fra di loro sedute tra gli alberi e bambini che giocavano a ruba-bandiera rincorrendosi tra la vegetazione. Emily si sentiva molto attratta da questo gioco che lei non aveva mai potuto giocare poiché, avendo sempre vissuto nella Dunwall Tower, non aveva mai avuto occasione di giocare con altri bambini più o meno della sua stessa età ( eccezion fatta in alcune rare occasioni, come quando ad esempio qualche diplomatico portava con sè i propri figli proprio col proposito di accattivarsi le simpatie dell'Imperatrice facendoli socializzare con lei, cosa che era considerata uno dei più alti onori dell'Impero).

Emily si voltò a guardare Corvo. Il protettore reale stava conversando con un'altra cittadina seduta sulla panchina riguardo alle recenti riforme approvate dal Parlamento e che riguardavano la concessione della possibilità della libera associazione sindacale in quella parte dei settori economici della città che fino a quel momento non avevano avuto tale possibilità. La giovane donna sosteneva che tale provvedimento fosse una buona cosa ma che fosse anche tardiva.

"Papà, papà!" urlò Emily a Corvo tirandolo per la mancina della giacca

Corvo si voltò. Cecilia aveva fornito loro gli abiti e le credenziali false perché fossero ufficialmente padre e figlia, eppure lui andava quasi in solluchero ogni volta che Emily lo chiamava così.

"Che c'è Elisabetta?" chiese Corvo con una voce dolcissima da padre. I nomi se li erano concordati far loro prima dell'uscita.

" Posso andare a giocare con gli altri bambini. Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, posso?"

Corvo esitò. Non aveva mai lasciato sola Emily finora e il pensiero di non essere lì a proteggerla lo faceva rabbrividire. D'altro canto la strada pareva abbastanza sicura ed illuminata e Emily aveva già più di una volta dimostrato di essere capace di badare a sé stessa. Inoltre, con ogni probabilità, se glielo avesse proibito lei gli avrebbe tenuto il broncio per tutta la serata, e personalmente a Corvo non andava affatto l'idea di rovinare, anche se in piccola parte, la serata della piccola.

"Va bene piccola, puoi andare giocare con gli altri bambini, però ti consiglio nel modo più assoluto di evitare di cacciarti nei guai. Fai attenzione, va bene?"

Emily sorrise "Sì papà" e si diresse di gran corsa a giocare con gli altri suoi nuovi amici.

Corvo tuttavia non era particolarmente tranquillo. Le strade di Dunwall ai tempi del Lord Reggente erano note per la loro pericolosità e neanche adesso, nonostante tutto ciò che Emily aveva fatto, si potevano dire sicure, il rischio di incappare in un gruppo di banditi, in un assassino o un semplice ladro armato di coltello erano ancora molto alte e se Corvo avesse lasciato Emily anche sola per un minuto, allora non meritava affatto di essere la sua guardia del corpo. Decise quindi di seguirla, in tale maniera non avrebbe rischiato di rovinare la serata della giovane imperatrice ma al tempo stesso, se fosse successo qualcosa, sarebbe intervenuto tempestivamente. Emily con tutta probabilità si sarebbe arrabbiata un po' per il fatto di essere stata seguita di nascosto, ma di fronte a una situazione di potenziale pericolo, di sicuro le sarebbe passato in breve tempo.

Corvo si teletrasportò su uno degli alberi più grandi e alti del parco, facendo molta attenzione a non farsi tradire dallo spezzarsi di un ramo o dal rumore di un uccello, e da lì si mise ad osservare Emily.

Mmmmhhh, Emily stava proprio davanti al gruppo dei ragazzi (Corvo contò almeno tre maschi e due femminucce ) eppure non stava ancora interagendo con loro, anzi sembrava proprio che gli altri bambini non l'avessero neppure notata …

Emily si sentiva con il cuore stretto in gola: aveva sempre sognato un'occasione così e ora, che sembrava che finalmente potesse ottenere ciò che voleva, non sapeva come agire. Certo aveva già giocato con altri bambini, ma erano figli di diplomatici, parlamentari o altri nobili e non aveva mai avuto bisogno di introdursi personalmente con gli altri bambini.

Presa una manciata di coraggio, Emily fece un passo in avanti.

"Ahem, ciao!"

Gli altri ragazzi smisero immediatamente di giocare. I loro occhi erano pieni di curiosità per la nuova venuta

"Ciao. Come ti chiami?"

"Em…,cioè Elisabetta. Volevo chiedervi se potevo giocare con voi."

I bambini la squadrarono per un po', come per esaminarla, dopodiché si sorrisero a vicenda.

"Certamente!" disse quello che sembrava essere il capo del gruppo "Fa sempre piacere accogliere una nuova amica. Io sono Jackson, ma tutti qui mi chiamano "Jack due colpi" per la mia precisione con la fionda. Loro sono Emanuele, Jolanda, Nick e Alice."

"Benvenuta tra gli Scorridori di Jack Street, Elisabetta!" disse Alice dandole una pacca sulla spalla.

"Sai giocare a nascondino?" chiese Nick con voce timida.

Emily sorrise.

La serata procedette nel migliore dei modi. Emily si divertì un mondo assieme agli Scorridori di Jack Street. Giocarono a nascondino, a ruba bandiera, a ladri e miliziani, correndo per tutte le vie di Dunwall disturbando i venditori ambulanti, spaventando gli animali da compagnia e causando un sacco di caos e confusione.

Corvo dall'alto dei tetti della città teneva d'occhio la giovane Imperatrice. Non poteva fare ameno di disapprovare il comportamento selvaggio che la piccola stava assumendo, ma in fondo decise che se l'era meritata la libertà di poter fare la monella per almeno una serata.

Emily e i suoi amici in quel momento erano impegnati in gioco molto divertente: consisteva nel lanciarsi a bordo di piccoli carretti costruiti a mano, lungo una discesa molto ripida e vedere chi dei due equipaggi del veicolo vinceva. Per il momento le squadre di Elisabetta/Emily ( composta, oltre che da Emily, da Jack e da Alice) e quella di Jolanda erano perfettamente in vantaggio, ma restava ancora una corsa di disputare .

I "kart" partirono a gran velocità. Quello di Jolanda era più veloce, ma quello guidato da Jack era meglio pilotato e più agile. Già dopo dieci secondi il veicolo di Emily & company si era fiondato davanti all'avversario .

Emily era così contenta per la vittoria che non si accorse nemmeno di dove il mezzo suo e dei suoi amici stava per andarsi a schiantare…

PATAPENG! Fece il carretto andando a sbattere contro il muro di un palazzo. Emily uscì dal relitto del mezzo barcollante, mentre Jolanda e gli altri andavano in soccorso di Jack e Alice.

FIIIIT! Un fischio squarciò il silenzio e subito una coppia di uomini della Milizia apparvero. Era successo infatti che il rumore causato dall'urto aveva attirato l'attenzione di quelle due guardie le quali, pensando a un ladro che tentava la fortuna, avevano deciso di andare a controllare, solo per trovarsi di fronte un gruppo di bambini.

"Che fate voi qui, piccoli monelli?" disse una guardia con un enorme paio di baffi puntando il dito verso ai fanciulli.

Jack, ripresosi dall'incidente, si avvicinò loro per parlare "Niente, signora guardia. Io e i miei amici stavamo semplicemente giocando qui in zona come al solito. C'è qualche problema?"

L'altra guardia, un giovanotto che non poteva avere più di 18 anni, si fece avanti. " Certo che c'è, monellacci! State occupando suolo pubblico per i vostri giochi, causate rumori molesti e soprattutto spaventate i vicini con il vostro chiasso!

Jack si fece avanti "Ci dispiace tanto signori. Se volete noi possiamo andare da qualche altra parte se preferite…"

"Beh, sarà meglio!" disse la guardia, rincamminandosi verso la via solo per essere fermato dal suo compagno.

"Aspetta ragazzino. Non sai riconoscere meglio questi teppistelli? Questi sono gli Scorridori di Jack Street, una banda di ragazzini che con ogni probabilità si è resa colpevole di parecchi furti e truffe ai danni degli onesti cittadini di Dunwall. Faremmo un grande favore alla città mettendoli fuori di circolazione."

"Ma signore, io non credo che…"

"Ho sentito dire che alla caserma vi è un a ricompensa di venti monete per ogni teppista catturato, trenta se i teppistelli sono orfani."

"Ehm, ora che penso, questi sembrano proprio dei teppistelli orfanacci."

"Visto? Coraggio monelli, forza alzate le mani !"

"Ehi, noi non abbiamo fatto nulla di male! Non potete arrestarci senza …"Ma fu interrotto da una manganellata della guardia coi baffi.

"JACK!" urlò Jolanda buttandosi verso Jack che stramazzò a terra con una brutta ferita alla testa, ma ancora cosciente.

"Non è necessario, piccola bastarda! Ora voi pesti verrete con noi alla caserma!"

"No lasciateci, ahia!"

"BASTA COSI!" urlò Emily . L'urlo colse di sorpresa sia i bimbi che le guardie, portando i primi a ritirarsi dietro di lei e i secondi ad indietreggiare un attimo, ma anche attirando l'attenzione di numerose persone che stavano passando tutt'attorno .

"TU, piccola mocciosa, credi forse di farci paura? Siamo uomini della Milizia di Dunwall ! Tu chi credi di essere?"

Emily si tolse la parrucca e la gettò ai propri piedi. I suoi riconoscibilissimi capelli color nero di seppia con la sua classica pettinatura non avevano bisogno di altri segni identificativi. Tuttavia per essere veramente sicura si mise una mano in tasca e ne trasse fuori un oggetto dorato che mise subito in bella vista.

"Riconosci questo, idiota?" disse Emily Kaldwin I tirando fuori la Tavola d'Oro Imperiale.

La vista di tale preziosissimo oggetto fece indietreggiare più di una persona fra la folla. E aumentare a dismisura i brusii

"Avete visto?"

"Quella è la Tavola d'Oro Imperiale!"

"Ma allora quella bambina è veramente…"

"O cielo, _lei_ qui?"

"Era vestita come una.."

"Adesso quella guardia è davvero nei guai! Te lo dico io, quella dall'aria che ha, quella gli fa fare un triplice giro di ruota dentata."

Le guardie nel frattempo, erano passate da una aria di sicurezza a una di profondo orrore, e ne avevano tutte le ragioni: davanti a loro si trova non una semplice bambina ma l'Imperatrice Emily Kaldwin, figlia unica della defunta Imperatrice Jessamine Kaldwin, Signora di Dunwall, Regina di Gristol e sovrana su tutto l'Arcipelago delle isole, in pratica la persona più potente del mondo fino a quel momento conosciuto. _E loro l'avevano appena fatta arrabbiare!_ Non potevano sapere per quale motivo la loro tanto amata imperatrice si fosse vestita di stracci così popolani e girasse per le strade assieme ad altri bambini di strada, ma una cosa di sicuro la sapevano: quello che sarebbe successo da lì a pochi attimi non gli sarebbe affatto piaciuto!

"Mia…mia…mia…Imperatrice…Non posso che dirvi quale onore è per noi…"

"FINITELA!" urlò Emily tanto forte da superare di forza l'urlo di prima. La sua faccia era un'unica espressione di rabbia, stress e voglia di punire e non sembrava promettere niente di buono.

In quel momento una pattuglia di soldati, arrivata lì attirata dalla folla che stava causando confusione, si fece strada attraverso la calca.

"EHI, che diavolo sta succedendo qui? Che cosa…"

I soldati notarono Emily.

"…Imperatrice… Maestà, siamo ai vostri ordini!"

"Soldati, oggi ho tentato di concedermi una serata libera come una semplice bambina e cosa mi tocca vedere!? Degli uomini della Milizia che approfittano del loro grado solo per fare i bulli con i poveri e gli indifesi! Dei poveri e innocenti bambini di strada che vengono cacciati come animali e pestati a sangue?!"

La folla si era oramai trasformata in una moltitudine che assisteva con occhiate compiacenti all'improvvisato tribunale .

"NON E' QUESTA LA DUNWALL PER CUI MIA MADRE HA SOFFERTO ED E' MORTA!"

Scoppiò in lacrime. Più di una persona dovette trattenere l'impulso di dover correre a metterle un braccio intorno alle spalle e consolarla con parole dolci e le guardie cominciarono a notare di essere bersaglio, oltre che di numerose occhiatacce, dei rifiuti o sassi che alcuni, esaltati dalle parole dell'imperatrice, avevano iniziato a tirare loro contro.

Emily si ricompose. Aveva di nuovo l'aria austera che si pretendeva da lei come imperatrice, quella di condottiera, giudice ed equità incarnata.

Guardò con aria severa i due poveri malcapitati che erano stati circondati dalla turma di soldati e dalla moltitudine di popolani che volevano assistere.

"Pietà per noi signora!" disse il soldato baffuto terrorizzato.

"Noi non volevamo…non sapevamo!"

"Ho detto silenzio!" Proferì Emily con tono calmo " Voi avete commesso crimini contro il popolo di Dunwall, avete infranto il giuramento di protezione e integrità che avevate fatto quando siete stati arruolati nella Milizia e mi avete pure rovinato la mia serata libera. E perciò ordino che voi siate..."

Le guardie, i soldati e i popolani trattennero il fiato. A quale orribile supplizio li avrebbe condannati l'Imperatrice? Spalare letame nelle fogne di Dunwall? Cento colpi ciascuno di gatto a nove code? O molto più probabilmente li avrebbe condannati su due piedi a una impiccagione nella piazza pubblica ?

"… esonerati!" terminò proclamando Emily " Sergente!"

"Sì, mia Imperatrice ?" chiese il comandante della Pattuglia

"Ordino che questi uomini siano condotti alla vostra caserma dove saranno degradati e incarcerati per mio ordine diretto. E che siano condotti il prima possibile alla Dunwall Tower dove verranno puniti con la massima serietà!"

"Sì, vostra maestà!"

Emily si diede una pacca sulle spalle. Certo che alle volte il potere era utile. Le permetteva di fare del bene indiscriminatamente, punendo i cattivi e premiando i gentili. Come aveva appena fatto. Quelle due guardie adesso non avrebbero più fatto del male a nessuno e di sicuro, con la punizione che gli avrebbe fatto dare, non avrebbero più scordato quella notte. Tuttavia per intervenire aveva dovuto rivelare la sua vera identità, rovinando di conseguenza la possibilità di poter continuare una serata da normale bambina! Chissà che cosa avrebbe detto Corvo, e chissà cosa diranno adesso…

… i suoi compagni di giochi!

Si voltò. I membri degli Scorridori di Jack Street se ne stavano lì per terra, appoggiati contro la parete a fissarla. E le loro occhiate non facevano altro che tradire le emozioni che provavano: paura, eccitazione, sorpresa e incredulità.

"Ehm ragazzi, adesso so che quello che è successo per voi è un po' strano, ma la verità è questa: Io sono l'imperatrice Emily Kaldwin. Non spaventatevi, volevo passare una normale serata come una di voi senza tutte le noie e le fatiche del codice dell'etichetta e del protocollo reale. Adesso immagino che probabilmente molti di voi saranno arrabbiati e non vorrete quasi certamente avere più niente a che fare con me ma …"

Jolanda salto addosso ad Emily abbracciandola

"IO NON CI CREDO: TU SEI L'IMPERATRICE E CI STAI PARLANDO! Oh santo cielo! Non riesco a crederci sono qui e sto parlando con la potentissima Imperatrice di Dunwall. Mia maestà ( posso chiamarla semplicemente così ) non sa quale onore è per me e per tutti noi conoscerla così!"

"Aspettate un secondo, voi non siete arrabbiati con me per il mio segreto?" chiese Emily incredula.

"Solo perché sei la persona più potente al mondo deve significare che non ti vogliamo più bene? Stai Scherzando vero?!"

Alice si avvicinò "Ehm, anch' io sono felice per te amica mia."

Emanuele e Nick si fecero intorno a lei "Hai visto come ha sistemato quelle vecchie guardie puzzolenti?"

"Sei stata grande piccola!"

Anche Jack l'abbracciò affettuosamente. " Non so che cosa pensare, ma ho sempre sperato che un giorno il Cielo ci avrebbe mandato un miracolo. E oggi incredibilmente l'ha fatto."

"VIVA L'IMPERATRICE EMILY KALDWIN CHE CI HA SALVATO DALLE GUARDIE BRUTTE E CATTIVE!" intonarono i bambini attorno a lei.

Emily sorrise. Forse la serata non era finita tanto male!

"Brava piccola" Una voce roca disse alle sue spalle.

Emily si voltò. Naturalmente Corvo era già lì, con un sorriso felice sulla faccia e applaudiva bassamente.

"Corvo!" disse lei correndogli incontro "Non crederai mai a quello che è appena successo!"

"So già tutto piccola. Visto tutto dal tetto della cattedrale." disse Corvo accennando al vicino edificio.

"Che ci facevi lì sopra?"

"Ti tenevo d'occhio nel caso fosse successo qualcosa. Sarei intervenuto personalmente a salvarti poco fa ma devo ammettere che sei riuscita a gestire bene la situazione. Hai dimostrato di avere la stoffa del capo e di saper difendere i deboli e gli innocenti da coloro che vogliono opprimerli. Hai dimostrato di avere un cuore d'oro e seppur in grado di indignarti per ciò che fa soffrire il tuo popolo, riesci a mantenere un distaccato atteggiamento che ti consente di mantenere l'equità tra vendetta e giustizia. Sei davvero la degna imperatrice di Dunwall, tua madre sarebbe stata orgogliosa di te!"

Emily quasi non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime per la gioia "Grazie Corvo! E' esattamente quello che speravo di sentire. Ah, devo presentarti i miei amici : loro sono Jolanda, Alice, Emanuele, Nick e Jack! Loro sono gli Scorridori di Jack Street!"

Corvo si avvicinò al gruppo di bambini: la sua aria minacciosa fu sufficiente per fare arretrare dalla paura Alice e Nick dietro le Spalle protettive di Jack e Jolanda, che fissavano Corvo con aria di sfida.

"P-piacere di conoscerla Lord Protettore Reale" disse Nick protendendo la sua mano.

Corvo sorrise "E' Corvo Attano per te, piccolo." Strinse la mano del giovanotto, solo per tiralo a sé in modo che il suo orecchio fosse a portata della sua bocca.

"Fate del male a Emily o comportatevi male con lei e ve la dovrete vedere con me!" sussurrò Corvo nell'orecchio del giovane che annuì preoccupato.

"CORVO!" disse Emily quasi scandalizzata "Loro non sono dei Cappellai o membri di una gang o qualsiasi altra cosa. Loro sono miei amici e non potrebbero mai farmi del male. Vero?"

Gli altri si guardarono negli occhi un minuto

"VERISSIMO!"  
"NON POTREMMO MAI FARE DEL MALE A EMILY!"  
"Già! Emily è nostra amica !

Emily si mise una mano sulla faccia. Tre secondi assieme a Corvo e già riiniziavano a trattarla secondo galateo. Ma, ahimè, questo era l'effetto che Corvo aveva su chiunque dopo avergli fatto la sua classica ramanzina.

"IMPERATRICE EMILY KALDWIN ! Imperatrice!" Disse una voce facendosi largo fra al folla

Emily riconobbe la voce come quella di Lord Seymour Duntchard, nobiluccio imparentato di terzo grado con i Boyle che l'altra mattina era venuto con un piccolo seguito alla Dunwall Tower alla ricerca di una sostanziosa opportunità di farsi bello davanti all'Imperatrice e di ottenere qualche alto favore o raccomandazione per sé stesso e la propria famiglia. Emily aveva trattato il Lord con estremo disinteresse ascoltando passivamente il discorso che costui aveva fatto sulle tante qualità della propria famiglia e sulla sua lealtà alla Casata dell'Imperatrice durante gli Anni della Peste, dopodiché l'aveva fatto allontanare con una scusa e la promessa che si sarebbe ricordata di lui in futuro. Personalmente Emily non avrebbe voluto avere più niente a che fare con lui, ma oramai lei si era rivelata e non poteva più rimettersi la parrucca e fingersi una ragazzina normale per una serata, tanto più che la piazzetta si era oramai trasformata in un vera e propria fiera ambulante: tra la folla di persone che spingevano e spintonavano pur di vedere la loro Impetratrice, le guardie del cordone di difesa che tenevano lontano da lei quelli che provavano ad avvicinarsi troppo, la ressa, la calca e i bambini da baciare che le offrivano ( Emily aveva sempre considerato tale usanza strana, tanto più che la maggior parte dei bambini che le venivano offerti avevano si è no la metà dei suoi anni!) la possibilità di passare inosservati in tempi brevi erano decisamente pari a zero.

Alle volte Emily invidiava Corvo che era capace di salire e scendere dai tetti con grazia e agilità felina, saltare da un cornicione all'altro in pochi attimi e spostarsi per miglia e miglia senza essere visto. Lei invece era costretta a spostarsi usando carrozze, portantine e/o veicoli meccanici veloci sì ( alle volte) ma anche molto vistosi e ingombranti, che in pratica fungevano come un enorme cartello che diceva "L'Imperatrice è qui, venite tutti a vederla!"

Emily odiava quei momenti, quando doveva spostarsi su uno dei grandi mezzi con la gente che si accalcava attorno a lei come davanti a un fenomeno da baraccone. Odiava sentirsi un fenomeno da baraccone. Una volta Corvo e la Mamma l'avevano portata quando era piccola a una specie di mostra in cui c'erano decine di "fenomeni da baraccone" (Emily si ricordava una Sirena, un uomo con due teste, una specie di uomo-pesce e una famiglia di nani) ed era rimasta impressionata non dai "Freaks" in sé e per sé, ma dal modo in cui le altre persone attorno a lei si comportavano nei confronti loro, tanto che aveva giurato a sé stessa che non sarebbe più andata a vedere un circo del genere a meno che non fosse stato un obbligo diplomatico.

"Mia imperatrice, non so dirvi quale onore è per me incontrarla, anche se devo ammettere che considero strane tali circostanze. La prego, mi lasci che mi occupi io di lei: farò arrivare immediatamente la mia carrozza per riportarla immediatamente al palazzo reale. Ma santo cielo, vedo che state gelando !Lasci che le presti la mia giacca, e che qualcuno porti subito dei cappotti molto, ma molto pesanti! E anche una zuppa calda, poverina, deve morire di fame in mezzo a questa strada cenciosa! Ma come avete fatto a rischiare la vita in un postaccio simile, con così poca protezione poi! Fate arrivare quest'ordine alla Milizia affinché facciano arrivare un altro distaccamento di uomini per aiutare le truppe già presenti, e almeno un paio di Tallboys !Vostra Grazia, mi dica, c'è almeno qualcosa che possa fare per lei? Posso prestarle il mio soprabito affinché i vostri nobili piedi non tocchino la strada umida e sporca della città?"

Emily reagì con uno sbuffo di fronte a tale ostentazione di viscido servilismo e cortigianeria "No grazie, Lord Duntchard, so camminare con le mie gambe e il pantano non mi dà alcun problema. E non ho bisogno né di una zuppa calda, né di Tallboys di scorta, né di un cappotto o una carrozza. Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo da sola, e poi sarò felice di farmi riaccompagnare alla Dunwall Tower."

Duntchard annuì e si ritirò temporaneamente. Emily approfittò della distrazione che i due Tallboys chiamati precedentemente avevano causato per avvicinarsi a Jack.

"Se volete rivedermi, presentatevi al Palazzo della Dunwall Tower domani alle ore 16:00 in punto. Il portone sarà guardato a vista da due guardie che con ogni probabilità non vorranno farvi entrare. Dite che vi ho mandati io e se non ci credono mostrate loro questa" disse mettendo nelle sue mani la Tavola d'Oro Imperiale "ricordate che dovete restituirmela domani."

Jack era senza parole: lei si fidava nel dare a loro un oggetto di tale preziosità ?"Ma …aspetta… come fai a sapere che non scapperemmo portandocela via?"

Emily sorrise e gli sussurrò nell'orecchio "So che non lo farete!" Dopodiché fece dietrofront e si diresse verso la carrozza meccanica che era appena giunta, seguita a ruota da Corvo, Lord Duntchard e tre soldati.

Jack rimase lì inebetito a guardare l'oggetto dorato che stringeva ancora in mano. Cavoli, questa si che era stata una giornata da ricordare!


	10. Capitolo 10: Giornata alla Dunwall tower

Il giorno dopo Jack e Gli Scorridori di Jack Street si presentarono puntuali davanti al cancello della strada che portava alla Dunwall Tower. Le guardie all'inizio erano scettiche nel credere che l'Imperatrice avesse invitato proprio loro, un "gruppetto di ragazzini", a palazzo per giocare con lei, ma alla vista della Tavola d'Oro Imperiale si dovettero ricredere, tanto da offrirsi di scortarli e guidarli attraverso le stanze del palazzo.

I bambini non potevano quasi credere ai loro occhi davanti a tanta ostentazione di ricchezza: orologi di puro argento e lampadari fatti di diamanti, bacheche e armadi pieni fino all'orlo di gioielli e doni provenienti da tutto l'Impero. Lungo il pavimento vi erano i più preziosi e bellissimi tappeti che si fossero mai visti. Alle pareti delle gallerie vi erano appesi ritratti dei vari Imperatori che avevano regnato su Dunwall e l'Impero Insulare fino a un ritratto nuovo di zecca che ritraeva Emily assieme alla sua guardia del corpo, Corvo.

Guardie e Inservienti del Palazzo rimasero un po' stupite dal vedere un branco di bambini passeggiare tranquillamente per i corridoi, soprattutto scortate da un paio di guardie come nel loro caso, ma rimasero molto più di stucco quando i bambini dissero di essere ospiti personali invitati a Palazzo dall'Imperatrice stessa.

I bambini dal canto loro erano talmente impegnati ad osservare gli ambienti che per poco non andarono a sbattere contro un preziosissimo vaso di porcellana blu-arancione e solo l'intervento in extremis di una delle assistenti di Callista evitò un disastro di cocci.

Infine le guardie condussero i bambini fuori in un vasto giardino pieno di alberi e vegetazione. Lì, in un area che sembrava un poligono di tiro, Corvo, Callista, il generale Curnow e Samuel il vecchio barcaiolo stavano osservando Emily con profonda attenzione

"Siete sicura, Vostra Maestà?"

"Sicurissima Corvo. Sono convinta che, anche se è giusto che io abbia una guardia del corpo a proteggermi e un intero esercito a difendermi, l'unico modo per sapere di essere veramente al sicuro sia imparare a difendermi da sola. Perciò voglio che tu mi insegni a sparare!"

Callista guardò per terra sconsolata. Curnow e Samuel si guardarono in faccia e scossero la testa. Da quando era avvenuto l'incidente con Lord Estermont e il suo tentato colpo di stato, Emily era cambiata: era sempre la bambina felice, tenera e spensierata che tutti amavano, ma adesso di tanto in tanto se sentiva un rumore estraneo durante la notte o se le guardie la lasciavano sola anche solo per un istante o se vedeva qualcosa che riteneva potesse essere una minaccia si innervosiva, si guardava intorno agitatamente, e se il livello di nervosismo aumentava troppo chiamava aiuto a gran voce. L'ultima settimana erano avvenuti tre falsi allarmi in cui Emily aveva fatto accorrere mezza Guardia del palazzo con le sue fobie e Corvo non osava più lasciarla un solo secondo per timore di qualche altro incidente. Poi chiacchierando quasi per caso con Samuel, Emily aveva avuto l'idea di imparare a difendersi da sola. Corvo avrebbe volentieri offerto alla piccola qualche lezione di scherma e su cosa fare se qualcuno armato di cattive intenzione si fosse introdotto nel palazzo, ma Emily aveva detto che non era sufficiente: se avesse dovuto difendersi da sola, avrebbe avuto bisogno di imparare a sparare.

Corvo personalmente non vedeva Emily prendere la mira contro qualcuno e premere il grilletto, ma se così Sua Maestà voleva così doveva essere. E appunto per questo erano lì.

"Va Bene Vostra Maestà. Iniziamo da questo: usare un' arma da fuoco non è una cosa facile. Richiede pratica, mano ferma e abbastanza concentrazione. Prenda pure in mano la pistola."

Emily prese in mano l'arma di prova che il generale Curnow le aveva concesso: era un pistola abbastanza datata, vecchiotta, ma ancora letale nelle giuste mani.

"Prendi la pistola con entrambe le mani…"

"Scusa ma tu spari con una mano sola Corvo perché?"

"Perché sono esperto piccola .Una persona abile o con un po' di esperienza può sparare con ben una pistola per mano allo stesso momento, ma con te è meglio iniziare dalle basi."

"Ah ok!"

"Come stavo dicendo prendi la pistola con entrambe le mani, prendi la mira, trattieni il fiato e…"

BANG! Corvo estrasse la sua pistola e sparò a una bottiglia di vetro distante venti piedi a gran velocità, centrando in pieno la bottiglia.

"UAO!" disse Emily vedendo il colpo.

"Vostra maestà…" disse Corvo inchinandosi e indicando con una mano il resto delle bottiglie.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! Emily sparò alle bottiglie senza neanche prendersi un attimo per tirare il fiato.

Corvo si buttò a terra per la sorpresa, così come Callista. Curnow da parte sua si mise al riparo tappandosi le orecchie e Samuel cadde all'indietro.

Il baccano durò solo pochi attimi, e alla fine cessò non appena Emily finì i colpi da sparare.

Corvo rialzò la testa. Nessuno dei bersagli era stato centrato

"Penso che ci serviranno altri proiettili"

Samuel portò un scatolone pieno di munizioni e lo depose ai piedi di Corvo

"Credi che basteranno? "disse con aria saccente.

L'esercitazione continuò per tutta la mattinata. I primi test furono un completo disastro e portarono all'abbattimento di un rapace di Kingsparrow e alla distruzione di una finestra, ma poi Emily riuscì a impratichirsi migliorando a poco a poco la sua mira.

Al quinto turno Emily riuscì finalmente a centrare la bottiglia, riducendola in mille pezzi.

"SI!" squittì felice la giovane Imperatrice .

"Chiedo scusa altezza ma è arrivato il rapporto sulla situazione di Dunwall che lei attendeva" si scusò Curnow tirando fuori un enorme rotolo di carta.

Emily tirò un sospiro "Va bene Generale, mi dica pure."

Curnow si apprestò a leggere il foglio "Dunque, la situazione nei vari distretti è la seguente: nel distretto del Vecchio Porto la fase di colonizzazione è a buon punto e ben oltre 20.000 nuovi coloni si sono insediati nella zona mentre quasi altrettanti nuovi abitanti sono già arrivati nel distretto. I membri della guardia cittadina e delle squadre di recupero ambientale dichiarano che ora l'infestazione dei molluschi è stata completamente debellata .Secondo il mio modesto parere, credo che il distretto del Vecchio Porto possa essere oramai considerato una zona liberata."

"Perfetto" disse Emily prendendo nuovamente la mira con la sua pistola verso un nuovo bersaglio "Questo dovrebbe ridurre i Distretti ancora sotto quarantena a sette se non sbaglio."

"Infatti, Milady! E onde evitare la possibilità che il Distretto ricada in preda alla Peste e/o alle bande, abbiamo lasciato un forte contingente di scorta. Lo ritireremo non appena saremo sicuri che la zona sia pacificata."

"Con "forte contingente" a quanti uomini si riferisce per la precisione?"

"Circa 5.000 uomini, signora, con 10 Tallboys e 5 cannoni."

"Bene. Per quanto riguarda il, ehm, Distretto dei Mattatoi?"

"Il Distretto è tornato pienamente alla normalità. Le bande criminali che lo infestavano sono state catturate o hanno abbandonato la zona, i mattatoi e le fabbriche e/o impianti a essi collegati sono tornati alla piena efficienza e i ventimila nuovi coloni di Tyvia che abbiamo portato si stanno rapidamente insediando nella zona."

"Quindi a vostro modesto parere potremmo togliere la quarantena anche a quel distretto?"

"Credo proprio di sì Maestà. Tuttavia penso che sia meglio attendere ancora un paio di settimane prima di farlo, per garantire anzitutto la pacificazione delle zona."

BANG! Il proiettile sparato da Emily volò colpendo di strisciò la bottiglia, ma lasciandola intera.

"Dannazione!" gridò lei .

"Per quanto invece riguarda la situazione nel Distretto della Distilleria" continuò Curnow " Il distretto è tornato in tranquillità dopo che la banda di Slackjaw si è sciolta e lo stanziamento di nuovi coloni è già iniziato, tuttavia in molti quartieri la gente ha ancora paura. Ci vorrà tempo prima di riuscire a stabilizzare la situazione."

"E per quanto riguarda la distilleria?"

"Siamo riusciti a rimetterla in funzione e la stiamo utilizzando per produrre sia la Cura di Maestro Piero e del Medico Regio che per produrre l'elisir. Tuttavia la produzione va a rilento, ci sarebbero utili una squadra di ingegneri che possano aiutarci a rimettere in perfetta efficienza l'impianto."

"Sarà il caso, Generale Curnow: prendete accordi con Piero e Sokolov affinché vi inviino un gruppetto dei loro migliori assistenti."

"Le notizie migliori arrivano invece dal Distretto di Draper's Ward. Posso finalmente comunicarle che io e i Generali Turnbull e Tobias abbiamo spezzato la guerriglia con cui i Cappellai e i loro alleati avevano provato ad invischiarci, grazie soprattutto alle armi forniteci dal medico Regio e dal supporto della popolazione locale. A quanto pare né i Cappellai né le Anguille Morte sono riuscite ad inimicarsi i pochi abitanti che non hanno fatto fuggire: praticamente hanno fatto una gran festa quando le nostre truppe sono arrivate. Abbiamo circondato e preso d'assedio il loro quartier generale, la vecchia filanda, e stimiamo di aver catturato e/o ucciso almeno il cinquanta per cento dei membri della Banda."

"Un ottimo lavoro, Generale, se mi è permesso dirlo."

"Tuttavia la cattura e conquista della filanda ci appare come un compito gravoso e pericoloso, se posso dirlo Vostra Maestà! Dai prigionieri che abbiamo interrogato sembra che oltre a numerosi mezzi difensivi di Maestro Sokolov rubati o ottenuti tramite corruzione dai pubblici uffici e/o ufficiali della Milizia, la filanda sia difesa da una particolare e rischiosissima trappola : se il Capobanda muore, l'intero edificio verrebbe riempito di gas velenoso. Usare delle maschere coi filtri non sarebbe una soluzione definitiva, perché il gas, corrosivo, finirebbe col corrodere i filtri. Ci servirebbe…"

Emily guardò il Generale con aria mooolto seccata "E' da mesi oramai che andate avanti con questa storia: siete sempre a dire _"Drapers Ward tornerà presto alla normalità ma intanto ci servirebbe ancora qualcosa"_ E COSA, Generale? Volevate altri uomini e ve li ho concessi. Volevate più mezzi difensivi di Sokolov e ve li ho fatti arrivare. Di che cosa avete bisogno ancora?" disse mentre cercava di prendere la mira per l'ennesima volta

"Ehm, avremmo bisogno, Vostra Maestà, che ci prestiate il Vostro Protettore Reale!"

"Cioè Corvo?" Chiese Samuel con aria stupita.

"Corvo? " chiese Emily ancora più stupita.

"Corvo? Cioè, IO?!" Chiese la Guardia del Corpo di Sua Maestà." E perché?"

"Perché voi soltanto potreste riuscire a penetrare all'interno della filanda, neutralizzare le guardie e mettere fuori uso il sistema che permetterebbe al gas di uscire e invadere la fabbrica,in tale modo neutralizzando la minaccia sul nascere."

"Come un assassino!" concluse Emily sparando di nuovo, stavolta centrando il bersaglio. "Evviva!" saltò la piccola trionfante.

"Si Milady, proprio come un …"

"Chiedo scusa Maestà, ma alcune persone vorrebbero parlare con lei." Disse un inserviente con tono superbo, arrivando in quel momento.

"Oh cielo, fa che non sia il solito gruppo di nobili o l'ennesimo intrigante commerciante." pensò Emily.

"E chi dicono di essere?" chiese Emily

L'inserviente si inchinò e si spostò di lato, lasciando che Emily incrociasse lo sguardo con …

"JACK! Alice. Ragazzi!" fece Emily esultante correndo ad abbracciare i suoi amici "Siete Venuti!"

"Ma certo che siamo venuti, che cosa credevi? Perderci la possibilità di visitare la Dunwall Tower in barba a tutte le guardie e vedere la nostra amica, imperatrice Emily, la sovrana più potente di tutto il mondo conosciuto ?"" disse Jack avvicinandosi ad Emily, ma la sua strada gli fu bloccata da Curnow che lo guardò con aria minacciosa.

"Buona sera, signore …" disse Jack facendosi piccolo piccolo dinanzi all'uomo in uniforme militare che gli si parava davanti

"Generale Curnow, le presento gli Scorridori di Jack Street . Ragazzi, vi presento il Generale Curnow, uno dei miei uomini più fedeli e fidati. Non fate caso alla sua aria minacciosa, non è pericoloso … a volte …"

Curnow fissò i bambini con occhi duri per qualche minuto, dopodiché il suo viso come d'incanto s'addolcì e sorrise.

"Ho capito. Lascio sua maestà a divertirsi con i suoi amici. Se avrete ancora bisogno di me, sarò nel Salone delle Armi." Disse Curnow ritirandosi nel palazzo.

Emily lo salutò con una manina, dopodiché si rivolse ai suoi amichetti. "Allora ragazzi, che volete fare?"

Emily s'incamminò rapida per il corridoio, seguita dai suoi nuovi amici e da Corvo. Jack, Alice e gli altri non riuscivano a trattenersi davanti a così tanta magnificenza: vi erano molto probabilmente più meraviglie in quel palazzo che in tutta Dunwall, che dico, in tutto l'Impero Insulare.

Per prima cosa attraversarono un immenso salone da ballo, con un bellissimo lampadario di cristallo appeso al soffitto. Le pareti erano tappezzate di arazzi dall'aria antichissima e quadri vari mostranti scene di vita quotidiana di Dunwall, eccezion fatta per quello posto sopra il camino, che era quello fatto da Sokolov il giorno della cattura di Slackjaw. I domestici presenti nella sala al passaggio dell'Imperatrice si fermarono ad inchinarsi e a salutare il passaggio della loro sovrana. Sembravano un po' stupiti della presenza di altri bambini, per di più popolani e cenciosi, ma le occhiate rassicuranti di Corvo bastarono loro come risposta, prima di riprendere il lavoro.

Successivamente passarono in una stanza enorme, abbastanza grande da poter contenere un bastimento, con migliaia di bacheche, teche e contenitori con miliardi di oggetti interessanti. Vi erano scheletri di cetacei, animali imbalsamati, un mappamondo di mezzo secolo raffigurante tutto il mondo fin o ad allora conosciuto, orologi d'oro e d'argento, mappe antiche, gioielli, doni e ricordi di ogni angolo dell'impero, e per concludere miliardi e miliardi di volumi tutti ben rilegati e ordinati per titolo o argomento. Alice, che tra i ragazzi era sempre stata la più saccente, rimase come in estasi davanti a tutta quell'esposizione di sapere.

"Wow. Emily (posso osare chiamarla così?), questa è la più grande esposizione di libri che abbia mai visto …"

Emily ridacchio. ""Merito dell'Editto XVII del Ministero dell'Istruzione Imperiale: secondo tale editto, ogni libro, manoscritto o anche semplice volume stampato ritenuto di importanza medio - alta deve essere temporaneamente ritirato, analizzato e copiato alla lettera e tale copia essere spedita qui, ad ingrossare la mia Imperiale Biblioteca: aggiungeteci i vari volumi che ricevo periodicamente in dono dai vari autori ed editori di tutto l'Impero, le collezioni private sequestrate ai nobili ribelli, gli scritti di Sokolov e Piero ed otterrete …"

"… la più grande raccolta d'informazioni che si possa immaginare!" squittì quasi impazzita Alice, che passava da un volume all'altro leggendo titolo ed autore senza fermarsi neanche a tirare il fiato. Fermatasi davanti ad un grosso tomo intitolato "Leggende e racconti dei Popoli dell'Impero Insulare" fece per prenderlo ma fu fermata da Emily.

"Alice, per favore, cerca di mantenere il controllo delle tue facoltà mentali : se proprio ti interessa tanto leggere, posso chiedere alla Stamperia Imperiale se può farmi la copia del volume che vuoi, cosicché anche tu possa leggerlo. Ma per il momento per favore, non toccare nulla : Callista e le sue collaboratrici ci hanno impiegato secoli a mettere in ordine questa collezione, e per di più quello è anche il mio volume preferito, e mi dispiacerebbe se tu per caso lo, ehm, rompessi …"

Alice si fermò e ripose al suo posto il tomo, dopodiché Emily riprese il cammino, infilandosi in un lunghissimo corridoio. Ovunque tappeti esotici, argenti antichi, statue di marmo e mobili di antiquariato dall'aria costosa .

Sul corridoio si affacciavano almeno una cinquantina di porte. Una di esse era aperta, così Jack, curioso come sempre, buttò un occhiata dentro .

Era la stanza da letto di Emily.

Al centro della stanza si trovava un gigantesco letto a baldacchino, foderato di seta bianco latte. Sulla testata era inciso a caratteri dorati lo stemma Imperiale. Il resto della stanza era foderata di mobili antichi. Ceste colme di profumi pregiati profumavano l'aria della sala.

Anche la porta successiva era aperta. Era il bagno privato di Emily. Tutto in marmo bianchissimo con al centro una gigantesca vasca, anche se definirla vasca era un po' difficile, date sia la sua grandezza sia per il fatto che era provvista di una zona ripida, simile ad una spiaggetta, sia di una cascata artificiale simile a una doccia.

Oltre alla vasca - spiaggetta c'erano anche una mini-sauna e un bagno turco !

"Bello, eh?" fece Emily notando l'espressione di Jack " _Questa_ è la stanza più riservata di tutto l'impero: a parte Callista e le addette alla mia estetica, nessuno può entrare qui. Neanche Corvo! Puoi considerarti fortunato di riuscire a vederla."

Jack notò che i rubinetti luccicavano. Aguzzò la vista e si rese conto che le tubature erano d'argento puro.

"Uao!"

"Già: uao!"

Ripresero la marcia. Alla fine dopo un altro paio di sale Emily condusse i suoi amici nuovamente al di fuori. I ragazzi si accorsero di essere in un piccolo giardino racchiuso completamente tra le mura del palazzo. In mezzo ad un prato verdissimo, rasato alla perfezione, videro un gazebo color giallo zolfo. Sotto il gazebo si trovava una tavola apparecchiata con tutt'intorno una dozzina o più di servitori elegantemente vestiti. Tutto intorno al gazebo c'erano degli alberi trapiantati lì e lasciati crescere, con ogni probabilità portati lì da tutto l'Impero.

Emily si sedette al tavolo, seguita dagli altri bimbi. Corvo si pose come era solito alla sua destra. Jack, Alice, Emanuele e Jolanda si sedettero intorno a lei, con Jack ed Emily che si guardavano direttamente in faccia .

Emily prese il suo campanellino d'argento e lo suonò tre volte. Dopo pochi minuti di attesa dalla porta da cui erano entrati uscirono un'altra mezza dozzina di servitori, recanti tre voluminosi vassoi che posarono sul tavolo prima di ritirarsi.

I ragazzi non potevano credere ai loro occhi. Davanti a loro si trovava il più vasto e capiente assortimento di torte, croissant, biscotti e altre portate composte di frutti di terra e di mare, di cui molti naturalmente Jack e i suoi compagni ignoravano natura e provenienza. Quando nascevi povero a Dunwall, imparavi subito a conoscere come cibo solo il brodo di carne di balena e le patate, e qualche volta un pezzo di carne di cavallo. L'occasione di assaggiare queste prelibatezze degne dei palati più raffinati e delicati era da non sprecare assolutamente, ma Jack e gli altri continuavano a rimanere fermi al loro posto, senza toccare niente.

"Beh, ragazzi, che aspettate? Vi consiglio di assaggiare, è tutto molto delizioso!" disse Emily tagliandosi una fetta di torta alla crema e portandola avidamente alla bocca.

Prima con qualche reticenza, poi mano a mano più convinti, Jack e i suoi allungarono le mani sul gigantesco buffet che si trovava loro davanti.

"Queste vivande so già che per voi sono sconosciute, ma sono ricche di fosforo e potete consumarne quanto volete senza timore. Tutto ciò che assaggiate su questa tavola è fornito dal mare. Non vi stupite, anche la carne che stai tagliando nel tuo piatto, Jolanda, è di pesce, anche la crema che biancheggia nei vostri pasticcini, Emanuele ed Alice, deriva dal latte dei crostacei e perfino gli ingredienti contenuti nella torta che stai condividendo con me Jack, sono, per la maggior parte, prodotti nell'oceano."

"Noto dalle tue parole che provi un grande amore per l'oceano Emily." Disse Jack .

"Per me il mare rappresenta la libertà assoluta, la vita, la possibilità di andare ovunque senza dover dire niente a nessuno. Se fossi libera dai miei doveri di imperatrice tra le altre cose mi piacerebbe un sacco il poterlo esplorare" squittì Emily felice di poter dialogare con qualcuno delle sue passioni.

I ragazzi passarono una buona mezz'oretta a mangiare pasticcini, a trangugiare tè nero di Pandyssian e a raccontarsi cose sceme, ridendone come pazzi. Poi quando l'orologio suonò le sei in punto Emily si alzò e si offrì di condurre i propri amici ad accompagnarla a ispezionare una delle sale più interessanti del palazzo. I ragazzi accettarono volentieri.

Dopo essere rientrati all'interno del palazzo, Emily svoltò a sinistra, scese una scala e s'incammino lungo un altro lunghissimo corridoio, seguita come un ombra da Corvo e dai suoi amichetti. Dopo dieci minuti buoni di camminata Emily si fermò a dieci metri di distanza dalla fine del corridoio, ove si trovava una porta dall'aria molto massiccia. Prese un chiavistello dalla propria taschina nei pantaloni e aprì il portone. Dietro il portone si trovava un altro lungo corridoio, ma questa volta era molto più illuminato e soprattutto era pieno di guardie armate, una sotto ogni lanterna illuminatrice. L'unica porta presente in tale corridoio ( e che sembrava più una cassaforte) era anch'essa guardata a vista da due omoni massicci e giganteschi dall'aria minacciosa armati di fucili .

Alla vista delle guardie Jack, Alice e gli altri si fecero piccoli piccoli e si nascosero dietro a Corvo.

"GLOM! Quelle guardie hanno un aria molto minacciosa!" fece Jolanda .

Emily guardò i suoi coetanei con un aria di sufficienza "E Allora?"" disse indicando se stessa "Non ti dimenticare, che sono la loro Imperatrice …" fece lei maliziosa, dopodiché s'incammino a passo spedito verso la porta.

Le guardie alla vista della loro Imperatrice ebbero la gentilezza non solo di scostarsi dalla porta, ma addirittura di fare il saluto militare a Corvo, che lo ricambiò.

Emily estrasse una piccola chiave dal suo taschino, la inserì in una minuscola serratura posta al centro della porta e attivò di conseguenza almeno una dozzina di combinazioni necessarie per sbloccare la porta. Emily si dedicò alle chiusure e le ci vollero almeno una decina buona di minuti per aprirle tutte.

"Emily vuoi dirci cosa c'è qui dietro a questa porta?"

"Lo vedrete …" disse Emily sbloccando l'ultima serratura e aprendo la porta.

Ai ragazzi quasi venne un infarto.

Dietro la porta si trovava una sala molto, molto più grande della biblioteca-salone naturale. La sala era a forma di ottagono e ad ogni angolo corrispondevano una colonna di colore ocra, un vessillo Imperiale ed una lampada ad olio che illumina l'ambiente .Ma la cosa veramente interessante era quello che si trovava _dentro_ la sala.

"I- i- incredibile!" fece Jack guardando l'immenso tesoro che si trovava davanti .

Sì, avete capito bene, Emily aveva portato i suoi amichetti proprio dentro alla mitica Sala del Tesoro Imperiale, il sogno proibito di ogni ladro, mendicante o poveraccio che ne avesse mai sentito parlare.

Ovunque a perdita d'occhio nella sala si trovavano quadri antichi, bauli e forzieri contenenti monete d'oro e/o pietre preziose, oggetti antichi e altre miliardi di cose dall'aria costosa. Per Jack e la sua piccola gang, che avevano considerato tesori anche solo delle monete di bronzo trovate per strada, questo andava ben oltre ogni possibile immaginazione. Sapevano che il Tesoro Imperiale era vasto sia in termini di ricchezza che di grandezza, ma non immaginavano così tanto.

"C- c- come fai a possedere un tesoro così enorme?" disse Alice che non riusciva quasi a trattenere le parole.

"E' semplice, davvero:" fece Emily con fare noncurante "i miei soldati hanno requisito buona parte di queste ricchezze dai nobili corrotti e decaduti che erano più preoccupati del proprio status sociale che di rispettare le norme civili. Altre mi giungono dalle tasse che i buoni cittadini pagano, dalle altre nazioni dell'impero come doni per ingraziarsi la sottoscritta e anche dalle numerose spedizioni guidate da Maestro Sokolov a Pandyssian, oltre che in altri mille diversi modi differenti che sarebbero un po' troppo complicati e difficili da poter spiegare per chi non ha competenze di economia. Comunque il risultato è che questa camera è in pratica il mio Caveau personale: ogni volta che ho bisogno di soldi mi basta venire qui, afferrare due, tre, alle volte quattro manciate di monete e uscire pure o mandare qualcuno a comprarmi quello che voglio. Insomma, non che l'ultima soluzione mi piaccia molto ma…."

Intanto i ragazzi si erano addentrati ancora di più nella sala e avevano cominciato a toccare gli oggetti esposti. Jolanda ed Emanuele avevano iniziato uno strano gioco, consistente nel sovrapporre più monete d'oro possibile fino a formare una piccola piramide che poi invariabilmente cadeva a pezzi, Alice stava rimirando delle preziosissime perle color rosa unite insieme a formare una collana e Jack stava rimirando con profondo interesse un lingotto d'oro così grande che a fatica riusciva a tenere in mano .

"Date pure un occhiata e se pensate di prendervi qualcosa, fatelo pure! So benissimo che a voi servirebbero molto più che a me " disse Emily

Jack e i suoi amici rimasero a bocca aperta per la sorpresa. Si scambiarono un' occhiata e poi…. Lasciarono cadere i preziosi che avevano in mano .

Emily rimase stupita.

"Ehi, mica ho detto di non portarlo via! Ho detto che se a voi serve…"

"…possiamo prendere tutto ciò che vogliamo. Grazie mille Emily, ma no grazie!"

"Ma, ne avete più bisogno voi di me !Io sono piena di monete fino alla nausea e voi…"

"Siamo poveri pezzenti. Lo sappiamo. Ma non ci fare il callo. Tutte queste ricchezze non ci servono! L'unica cosa che avremmo potuto mai desiderare" dissero avvicinandosi ad Emily " è di avere un'amica come te!"

"Ricca, potente e che vi possa far assaggiare gelati tutti i giorni?"

"No! Spensierata, felice e piena di idee!" Dissero prendendola e sollevandola tutti assieme

Emily rise, poi, dopo che i suoi amici l'avevano fatta scendere, decise di seguirli ad ammirare il panorama dal balcone.

Era felice.


End file.
